WEREWOLF!
by Mia Black-Pauls Chick
Summary: A girl named Holly falls in love with a wolf and vampire. Then she finds out she has to marry the vampires brother to save his life. Its crazy and filled with twist.


I bit down on my bottom lip as I dragged my black suitcase out of the airport.

"You'll make your lip bleed." My twin Hale snapped.

"Whatever." I snapped back.

Hale shot me a look and took off in the direction of the red truck where our big sister, Heather was supposed to be waiting. I sighed loudly and followed her.

She jumped into the back and pulled my bags and me up. I scowled at how high it was.

"At least try to play nicely." Hale whispered.

"Fine." I said not wanting a fight.

"Will you sit down?" Heather yelled from inside of the truck.

We sat down obediently and the truck took motion.

I sat on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest like I always did when I was stressed. Hale sat next to me; legs crossed and took a deep breath. The air blew our blonde hair around us and Hale closed her eyes and calmly started to meditate.

"You should probably relax. You can't blame dad for getting a promotion. Besides he won't be long just one year so he can be able to relocate. Then we can be a family and let Heather have her house back to herself." Hale reconciled.

I rolled my eyes. I'd heard all of this before.

"I don't blame Harold. He took care of us the best he could. I'm just saying he made us move suddenly. I miss Matt. He was the sweetest boyfriend in the entire world. I can't believe my teenage life is practically over thanks to Harold's stupid boss." I sighed.

"Stop calling dad that."

"What? Harold?"  
Hale nodded still not opening her eyes.

"Harold, Harold, Harold." I teased.

Hale took a deep breath and mediated in silence.

I loved that about Hale although more guys chose me. I guess I should tell about my twin and me so you know.

I'm the most beautiful of my mom's three daughters. I have the voice of an angel, the air of a god, and the grace of a ballerina. I'm better with animals than Hale. I exceed at dancing and getting into trouble. I tend to disobey. I refuse to listen to some rules that I don't like. My mom calls me a 'free spirit', my dad calls me an 'adventurer', Hale calls me a 'leaf in the wind', and Heather calls me a 'pain in the neck when it comes to rules.' I don't really care what anyone thinks or at least I didn't until I met the man of my life, the air I breathed, the sun I needed, and the earth I walked on. He will change the way I look at the entire world from space to the afterlife.

Hale is good-natured. She's smart and kind to anyone in trouble. However she has to work in the mirror for about two hours in order to compare to my beauty. She refuses to let anyone hold her down and she doesn't go back on a promise. She's mostly betrayed by the way she's so easily swayed. No one could ask for a better sister. She's a cheerleader and an amazing coordinator. She led most of our previous school events and clubs.

I continued to think of our complete differences until the truck came to an abrupt stop. Hale opened her eyes and jumped off of the side.

"C'mon Holly." Hale yelled.

I got up; jumped out and stormed pass Hale into the door. I heard Hale apologize to Heather as I stormed to the room I'd be sharing with Hale.

I grabbed some nightclothes and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was nice actually. When you walked in there was a door directly across from the one you went in through so you could go in from the other room. In the room with the two doors, there's two sinks. Then there was another door. If you opened that door you'd find a tub and a toilet. Everything was cream in the bathroom.

I went into the bathroom and started to run some hot water right as my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey babes what you been up to. I miss you so much." Matt said all in one breathe.

"Hey Mattie. I miss you too. We just got to Heather's house." I said leaving out of the showering room.

"You sound up set. Don't worry 3 semesters max remember then you can come back and move in with Paige."

"I remember Matt." I said opening a cabinet under the sink and slamming it back closed.

I sighed.

"You okay?"

"No. I can't find the stupid towels."

I opened the other cabinet and slammed it again.

"Try the closet that I know is in the room with the shower." Matt said.

I went back into the room and opened the closet. There it was stacks and stacks of towels and towels.

I put a small towel in the water and a big one on the toilet seat.

"Call me in 30 minutes. I'm in the tub and this is getting awkward."

"Okay bye baby."

"Bye Matt."

I closed my phone and climbed into the brawling hot water.

When I got out of the tub I called Matt back. I had a big red towel wrapped around me and I was standing in front of the mirror messing with my hair.

"Hey Matt, did you like my hair in the pigtails or one?"

"I liked it down because you did that really cute hair flipping thing."

"Oh yeah I remember you would get so jealous when I had my hair down too much. You thought it meant I was trying to flirt with someone."

"Hey you know I get jealous for my baby girl."

"Don't forget to stop calling me your baby." I said pulling on a white spaghetti strapped shirt.

"I forgot long distance relationships don't work out too well for you." Matt admitted.

"Good because you know I meet new guys all the time and one day I might just meet someone who looks wayyyyyyyy better than you. Sorry." I said laughing.

"That was so harsh." Matt said laughing with me.

I pulled on my shorts and soccer socks while Matt was quiet in thought.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah but I gotta go ba- Holly."

"Talk to you after my horrible first day of school."

"It won't be that bad .Bye."

"Bye."

I threw my dirt clothes in the hamper and hurried to my bed before Hale could come into the room. I covered my head with the covers and Hale walked in simultaneously.

"Holly you up? I have your class schedule for tomorrow." Hale sang.

I stayed to breathe deeply as if I were fast asleep. Hale seemed to buy it she climbed into her bed and her breathing soon came out nice and smooth. I didn't fall asleep until two hours later.

The next morning I got up at five. I put on a red spaghetti strapped shirt, a short, black skirt, some black stilettos, and some star shaped earrings. I curled my hair down and polished my nails and toes red. I put on some red makeup and relaxed with a bowl of fruit loops. It took Hale until 7 to be ready. She had tried to curl her hair like mine but with no success. She couldn't find her dark purple top that looked like my red one so she had to wear a long sleeved yellow shirt with some white slacks and some yellow tennis.

She told me on our way to school that she didn't

think it was fair how I got to dress sexy and she couldn't. I had smiled my most unattractive smile and told her she was being over dramatic but that was completely untrue. It was actually pretty easy to look attractive for me and when I tried I was WOW. Hale and I could steal anyone's boyfriend pretty easy.

When we got to school Hale claimed to want to explore so she disappeared. I however strutted to the entrance of the school and stood near the door to see whom I found cute. A girl with brown hair walked up to me.

"I've never met you. I'm Tiffany I know anyone who's anyone." She said.

"Hi Tiffany, I'm Heidi but please call me Holly."

"Why? I like the name Heidi?"

"I've never felt connected to that name so I go with Holly."

"Cool. You're interesting. We should hang. I'll show you around."

"O-"

All the air left my lungs as a group of 6 walked through the door.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The black haired female; long hair that's Annabelle. She's… different. She's a naturist. The boy middle sized, brown hair, that's Zackary. He's strange too. I guess that's why he dates Annabelle. The beauty in the front of Zackary, brown hair, that's Lucy. She's pretty stuck up. She's dating Blake, that's the big scary one with blonde hair. He can probably rip you to shreds. The one all the way in the back, brown hair, that's Thomas. He's the artistic one. The one they're following like lost dogs is Joshua. Obviously you can tell he's the leader."

I bit my bottom lip and flipped my hair. Joshua looked at me while walking down the hall and winked.

"Don't flatter your self." Tiffany said.

"What does that mean?"  
"Nothing, I swear. It's just no one has ever been good enough for him though."

"That can change."

"Good luck."

The bell gave a loud ring.

"Do you know where I can find Physics?"

Tiffany grabbed a boy going down the hall and faced him toward me.

"Lucas, Heidi who prefers to be Holly, Holly, Lucas… Lucas you have Physics take Holly with you and if she's late you'll come up missing. Got it?"

"Got it." Lucas said.

He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall. I gave Tiffany a quick wave and allowed Lucas to drag me away.

I got to Physics before half of the class. Lucas took a seat next to me.

"So you're going to be hanging out with Tiffany?"

"Yep."

"Good. She'll keep you out of trouble at least for a while."

"What you don't like her?"

"Of course I do. She's cool. She never misses a beat and tends to help those in need although she'd never admit it to anyone."

"How do you know that?"

"I caught her doing some charity work." Lucas shrugged.

"Cool."

He gave me a complete smile and took out his book. The entire class seemed to come in at once and the teacher came in not a good six minutes later. I pulled out my book and put a heading. It was completely easy for me to keep up and I barely had to take any notes.

Lucas walked me to my next class talking about people I didn't even know. I nodded at the right times and scowled when he mentioned a boy who was starring at my skirt. He seemed to enjoy talking and I enjoyed not having to talk about my life. Hale caught up in the hall and scowled at us because I was laughing and Lucas and I seemed so chummy.

"Hey Holly, you sure made a friend quick." Hale said.

"I know this is so easy. I have another friend named Tiffany too. By the by Hale meet Lucas, Lucas meet Hale."

"Nice to meet you." Lucas said.

He smiled at her and then started his story again. My next class was Math, which I also had with Lucas and even with Hale. Lucas however occupied the seat next to me.

"I hate Math." I mumbled to Lucas.

"No one likes Math except the Burlingtons." He whispered back.

"Who?"

"You know Joshua, Zachary, Annabelle, Blake, Thomas, and Lucy Burlington. They're all adopted so they make up this weird family. They don't talk to anyone outside of their family." He explained.

I smiled and flipped my hair the flirty way.

"How interesting; could you tell me more about them later?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Can I ask you a now question?" I asked.

"Okay."

"Do any of the Burlingtons have this Math?"

"I think maybe Joshua. Why?"

"Just a question."

"Oh well normally Joshua sits right here though so I probably shouldn't sit here but I doubt he'll be mad over it."

"Really?"

"Yeah but it's only a seat."

I shrugged. What did I know?

Joshua walked through the door and took a look around the room. It seemed like he was looking for something. I couldn't be sure what but he was looking no doubt. Finally his eyes landed on Lucas and me. He walked over gracefully. It was obvious he was as graceful as I was or better. He was also pretty handsome.

"You're in my spot, Lucas." Joshua said.

Lucas looked up stunned.

"Couldn't I just-"

Lucas was completely cut off.

"Move. Now."

Lucas turned a red.

"Someone's in a hurry to learn math and people called me a nerd." Lucas whispered before getting up and going to the empty seat next to Hale.

Joshua sat next to me and in one sweep had his notebook, pencils, and textbook out. I turned toward the opposite direction and flipped my hair again. Joshua looked up. I could feel his stare stabbing into me. I smiled to myself and Lucas smiled back although I'm not sure why.

Halfway through class my pencil snapped. I mumbled a curse word and Joshua's head flew up. I didn't know if it was because he was annoyed or what. He'd been content only looking at me when I flipped my hair or when the air from the open window pushed my hair toward him.

"Need a pencil?"

"Yeah."

Joshua put a pencil on my desk and went back to his notes. I felt my cheeks turn red as I went back to writing. Joshua got up right when the bell rung and disappeared out of the class in a matter of seconds.

I took my time packing up wondering what it was about my hair that made Joshua look at me with such force. I put my book sack on my shoulder and sniffed my hair.

"Not that." I said aloud.

"Not what?" Lucas asked.

I jumped.

"Don't do that." I said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Whatever, what's next?" I asked making my way out into the hall.

"Lunch and then 2 more classes and we can go freely."

"Only 4 classes that is so awesome."

"Wait, How many classes did you have back home?"

"Six."  
"That must have been a pain."

"You have no idea."

Lucas laughed and gave me a pat me on the back.

We made our way through the hall and to the cafeteria.

"I don't know how but you've already made your way to the cool table." Lucas said smugly.

I looked around. Sure enough cheerleaders and football players were all sitting around Tiffany.

Tiffany waved to me from where she sat.

"C'mon." I said pulling Lucas to Tiffany.

Tiffany smiled at me and pushed another girl over for me to sit.

"Everyone, this is Holly and Holly vise versa." Tiffany announced.

Murmurs went through the entire table.

"She's from Beverly Hills. She used to live in a 3-story house and her dad's a major league baseball player. Now everyone play nicely because she's only going to be here for 1 year. She's my new best friend." Tiffany continued.

"Oh please, Tiffany. She's some country bumpkin from the south who wants to act all that." Said the girl with the red hair who Tiffany had pushed away.

"Lauren, she didn't tell me that. I did my own research."

"Whatever." Lauren said her voice turning sour.

My anger boiled over.

"Look here you little hater, say one more word and I might bash your face in. You don't know anything about me. You never have and never will. Keep making accusations and you might come up missing. I'm trying to play nicely but I will not let you talk about my family." I snapped angrily.

Lauren looked at me angrily. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I think I'm talking to something the cat dragged in." I said.

Hale emerged from where she was standing close behind me.

"After the dog spit it up." Hale continued.

"How cute. There are two of you country bumpkins."

I stood up, grabbing Lauren by her shirt and dragging her to her feet with me. I felt Joshua's stare piercing into me again but didn't care.

"I warned you."

I balled my hand into a fist and threw a punch as hard as I could.

Someone grabbed my fist.

"Relax." They said calmly.

I realized Joshua was the one holding my fist. I thought it would be Hale, Tiffany, even Lucas. I mean Joshua was on the other side of the cafeteria how'd he get there so fast.

"Fine, but get crack head Barbie before I break her face." I growled.

Joshua's mouth broke into a smile.

"Okay." He whispered.

He released my hand and looked at Lauren.

"Watch your mouth." He said

Lauren looked at him alarmed and turned her head in stubbornness.

"See you in Chemistry." He whispered again.

Joshua took a deep breath with his eyes closed. Blake stood up at their table and the entire family joined Joshua. With a nod in my direction he exited the cafeteria with his family at his heels.

"Okay, Holly take a seat and Lauren you're banned from talking to Holly. One word and your butt is mine." Tiffany said.

Lauren rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Chill Holly, you don't have anything to prove to Lauren. Besides I know it's true. I looked up your entire family history."

I turned red and sat down. Lucas sat across from me.

"That was the most action we've ever had at this school. Normally Lauren talks trash and people accept it."

"Well I won't"

Tiffany sat next to me.

"By the way, the cutie diagonal from you is Scott. He's the quarterback. You should totally hook up with him. He keeps looking and I'm sure it isn't at me. He could have dated me a long time ago." Tiffany whispered.

"Hello, that's my boyfriend." Lauren hissed.

"Are you sure he knows that?" I asked.

Lauren rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath.

"Well I think you should go for it." Tiffany continued.

"Okay."  
"Good because I'm having this totally awesome mixer on the beach Thursday and I couldn't leave my girl dateless. I know it's only a two day notice but if you don't have a date by tomorrow I can totally get you one."

I gave her a smile.

Tiffany turned toward Scott.

"Scott, Holly needs a tour guide. Do you want to apply for the job?" she asked.

"I don't mind." Scott said.

"Good, because I totally get loss easy." I lied.

I was like a walking map but I wouldn't admit it when Tiffany was trying so hard to make Scott give me all his attention.

"So how are you in Physics?" Scott asked.

"Great actually."

"Good, do you want to get together and study sometime?"

"What could it hurt?"  
Tiffany switched places with me so I could be across from Scott.

"You ever cheer?"

"Yeah, I've cheered a few times."

"Are you going to be trying out for the cheerleading squad?"

"Why?"

"I was just thinking you'd look cute in a skirt cheering me on." Scott said smiling again.

"Someone's cocky." I teased.

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"Not really…. You made it look cute."

Scott had reached across the table and was holding my hand in his right and tracing a pattern on the back of my hand with his fingertip.

"Hey, Scott you seem pretty chummy with my girl." Lucas said.

He sat next to me and put an arm around my waist pulling me close. Things were getting out of hand. I had one guy holding my hand, one guy holding my waist, and one guy holding my attention.

"Your girl." Scott repeated.

"Yeah, my girl." Lucas said.

"Well, she doesn't seem to have a problem with it…do you?" Scott asked.

"Hey guys give her some air, will you?" Tiffany interrupted sensing my distress.

Lucas and Scott scowled at each other and both let go.

"So what are you guys planning for collage?"

"Pro football all the way, I've already received some scholarship offers." Scott said.

"I plan on conducting some scientific research in the nature field." Lucas said.

"In other words he's saying he doesn't know what he's going to study." Scott teased.

I couldn't suppress my laughter.

"I'm sorry, Lucas." I said hiding my face in my hands and laughing.

"Shut up, Scott." Lucas snapped.

"I see my girl is getting along with you two but the bell is about to ring." Tiffany interrupted with sly smile.

The bell to go home rung a few seconds later.

"Told you the bell was about to ring." Tiffany said.

I smiled at her and got up grabbing for my bag. To my surprise it was gone.

"What the-"

Scott held up his right hand to show he had my book sack.

"Do that again you die." I teased.

Scott came around the table, grabbed my hand and led my out of the cafeteria door.

"You wanted a tour guide, right? Now you have one."

"Thanks."

It was pretty easy to find the Chemistry class.

"I'll meet you here after class, unless you can find your next class."

"Thanks, I think I can find P.E., don't go out of your way, really."

"I won't be going out of my way. See you at the bell." Scott assured me.

I smiled, flipped my hair and went into the chemistry room.

Everyone was already partnered up and sitting. I walked up to my teacher.

"Where do I sit?" I asked.

"In the back, there's only one seat left."

I tip toed and there he was, Joshua Burlington, the perfect boy. The only boy who I couldn't get with a hair sweep was so close I could touch him.

I dragged my book sack to the back, dropped it, and took my seat. The lights went off and a projector came on. It was showing a movie on dissecting something. I had seen the movie at my old school so I laid on my hand and closed my eyes. I felt a paper poke me and looked down. The paper said.

You sure have a short temper. You could have gotten into a lot of trouble.

Don't let Lauren get to you…It's not a good impression to be taken to the principal's office so early in the game. Watch your moves closely. I can't watch you.

-Joshua

I looked at him. He hadn't seemed to move but I decided to go along with it.

About that, how'd you get there so fast?

-Holly

You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I would betray my family by telling you so you'd have to guess anyway.

I doubt you'd get it right but considering I can't give you the answer, I can at least help you to come to the conclusion yourself. It would just take a long time.

-Joshua

I'd believe you and I trust your judgment. I believe with some patience I can figure out your secret. I also notice that comment about my temper. I'll let it slip if you'll give me my first hint right now.

-Holly

HINT #1: I'm a fictional creature something you wouldn't come to on a real life condition.

I want you to know but I don't. Try to do me a favor. If someone asks, I was next to you the entire time. If they're persistent tell them they're seeing things. I don't know. You're smart figure the rest out and try to figure my secret. I guess if I keep your mind on my riddle and keeping my secret that you don't even know you shouldn't be too board, Holly. I wish you the best of luck in figuring out my family trait. When you believe you have the answer come to me. If you wish for the 2nd hint you may come to me too. Do not forget you must keep up your obligation.

- Joshua

Are you good or bad? Have you been bitten by spiders? Kryptonite? Science experiment? Radioactive mutant liquid? What's the 2nd hint?

I believe in ghost, monsters, werewolves, and vampires. Are you that mythical?

Am I going too far or not far enough? I understand your family obligation but help a little more.

-Holly.

You are so close I can smell your victory.

HINT #2: I have super strength, super speed, and I can never age. I will never be able to live a normal life.

I've known you one day and I'm ready to risk my family's safety. You should know I will hold you to your word. I must however warn you, if word of our secret leaks out we will KILL you without hesitation.

Are you afraid???

-Joshua

I should be but I'm not afraid

………………………………….

Vampire.

Is that it? Are you a vampire? Do you kill? Is that why you want to know if I'm afraid? Was I supposed to be your next meal? Is that why you saved me? I'm more curious than afraid. Is that stupid? I don't understand. Will you help me to understand?

I have questions will you answer them?

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. No. No. No. Yes. Maybe

-Joshua.

I matched his answers to my questions. Yes, he was a vampire. Yes, that was it. Yes, he killed. Yes, that was why he wanted to know if I was afraid. No, I wasn't supposed to be his next meal. No, that wasn't why he saved me. No, it wasn't stupid for me to be curious. Maybe, he would answer my questions.

Is this real? Can you prove it to me?

-Holly

I can prove it. How do you want me to prove it? Now that you know our secret you know I'll be keeping tabs on you. Sorry but you were warned, love.

-Joshua.

My lips are sealed. I want you to throw a tree Mr. Super strength. Will you? Can you??? I noticed you called me love. Why is that?

-Holly

I can and if that's all you wish I will oblige but keep in mind we'll have to be away from people. Are you willing to take a trip into the forest with a bloodthirsty monster?

I see no reason not to call you love. Will your boyfriend take it the wrong way?

-Joshua

Yes. I am… willing………

I have no boyfriend, yet...

-Holly

The bell rung and again Joshua was gone by the time I had my bags. Was he really a vampire? Was he toying with me? It was hard to tell.

I walked into the hall feeling a little dazed by the sudden burst of light. Scott caught my arm on my way out.

"You okay? You look dazed." He asked.

"I'm fine…Um… What do you know about Joshua Burlington?"

"He likes to drive fast. His brother Blake is pretty good with cars. He owns a Volvo. His Volvo is pure black. He never seemed interested in dating and that's about it. The Burlington's seem to keep to them selves."

"What does Joshua say to dating?" I asked.

"He says he has to find the one who can look past his faults. Not that anyone can find a fault with the guy. I mean c'mon, the guy is pretty much perfect. He's filthy rich too."

"Cool, I owe you one."

I kissed Scott on the check and hurried to P.E. For P.E we had volleyball. I couldn't focus and ended up hitting Lauren in the head twice before the game was over. I knew she'd think of a way to use that against me later but my mind wouldn't stay on worry. It kept drifting to Joshua and his weird family secret.

A boy with light brown hair slid on the bench next to me.

"Hi, I'm Chris. You must be Holly."

"Yeah, I'm Holly Mathew."

"From what I heard you're a great athlete. What happened?"

"I got nervous." I lied.

"We should practice sometime. I'm not the best but I'm not the worst either."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."  
Chris sat on the bench with me the whole time telling me how to get over being nervous.

Despite Christ the bell didn't ring soon enough for me. When it did ring, I ran out of the room and to my car. My dad felt so bad about having to move to a new baseball team probably far away I was able to guilt him into a car. He had finally caved on a white charger but I couldn't convince him on suicide doors. He said 'they don't call them suicide doors for nothing' and that was the end of that. When I got to the car Hale was already waiting for me.

I unlocked the door and slid in the driver's seat.

"How was the first day?" Hale asked.

I shrugged and put on a Pat Benatar CD.

"I have a few friends, like Tiffany, Scott, Lucas, Chris, and maybe Joshua, I'm not too sure about Joshua but hey." I said.

"I have a new friend too. Her name is Rose. She's in all AP classes."

"So you've befriended a smarty pants? That's unlike you."

"Well, a new place means a new attitude and since you've gone for popular I'm going for smart twin."

"Whatever you say."

I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't give me that equal, crap either. You got to the cool table in one day and you had 2 guys drooling over you by lunch." Hale complained.

"That's because you don't flirt right." I said simply.

"Whatever…Anyway, what's up with you and Joshua?"

"Nothing, he just stopped a fight. That's all, I swear…well that's all for now."

Hale rolled her eyes.

"You're leading your self for disaster." She said.

"Whatever you say."

"Is that your quote for the day?"

"Can you tell?"

"Obviously."

"You are in such a bad mood I could choke on the hate in the air." I joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, shut up."

"Okay, what's really wrong? You are never this mad."

"I don't know, I guess I'm feeling inferior to you right now."

"Well you don't need to, okay?"  
"Okay."

'Girls just want to have fun,' came on and all our previous fighting was forgotten. We had considered 'Girls Just want to have fun,' our theme song until 10th grade. Now we were in 12th but old habits died hard.

When we got to the house there was a silver truck parked outside the house. We got out and rushed through the door.

"Heather!" Hale called.

"In here."

We went into the living room. There was a woman in a chair next to Heather and a boy on the sofa that I recognized at once. He had gotten taller and his black hair was shoulder length but he was still recognized.

"Nat!" I shouted.

Nathaniel stood up and flashed a smile of perfect white teeth.

"Hol!" he yelled.

We embraced each other.

"Why don't I remember you?" Hale asked.

"I don't know, but my big sister and your big sister would do joint baby sitting. Holly and I used to eat dirt together." Nathaniel said.

"Yeah, I remember that." I said.

"I'm going to do some homework." Hale said.

"Well, so much for catching up. You want to go for a walk in Blue Water?" Nathaniel asked.

"Duh, is our tree still there?"

"Why don't we check?"

"Let me get my shoes."

I ran out of the living room and into our bedroom where Hale was sitting on her bed with a book in front of her.

"You going some where?" she asked not looking up.

I pulled off my heels.

"Yeah, Blue Waters."

"Have fun, Holly."

"Thanks."

I took off my tennis and rushed back into the living room.

"Bye." I said waving at Heather.

I grabbed Nathaniel's hand and pulled him out of the house.

"How the heck are you taller than me?" I asked as we stood on the steps.

"I don't know. I mean you are a year older than me."

"Don't rub it in."

"Sorry."

"Hey, you want to drive?" I asked waving my keys.

"Seriously?"

"Duh, it's only a 13 minute drive. What's the worst you can do to my car?"

He grabbed my keys.

"A lot, but you don't get your keys back."

"Okay just try not to total it."

"I'll try my best."

Nathaniel ran to the driver's side and unlocked the door. He looked like a little kid opening a birthday present.

"C'mon Hol, I swear you won't die the first time you get in the car with me." Nat joked.

I smiled and got in the car.

"One scratch, you die."

"Okay. Legally I should point out you didn't say anything about 2 scratches or even 3."

"Whatever, let's just go."

Nat took a deep breath and pulled out too fast.

"Sorry."

"Relax." I said calmly.

On the inside I was screaming.

He took another deep breath and this time took off perfectly. He didn't have much trouble with the driving anymore so I decided it couldn't hurt to talk a little.

"So what have you been doing since you retired from dirt eating?"

"I spend most of my time working on cars. I'm a good mechanic, I guess. You?"

"I do some gymnastics and a little martial arts now and then but nothing to call a real passion. Let's talk about you some more. Could you be my mechanic and when did you turn into a real grease monkey?"

"I guess I started with the whole car thing in 7th grade."

"Cool. How?"

"I don't really know. I just remember picking up a ranch and never putting it down…. I'm better than most and I actually have more business than the mechanic on the town. His prices are through the roof and that wasn't over exaggerating."

I put my head on the window and watched Nat contently. He was more than excited and I couldn't help but to smile as I watched him act like the little kid I had eaten dirt with.

"What?" Nat asked self-consciously. "Am I boring you because I can stop?"

"I'm fine."

I wasn't going to tell Nat I felt more myself with him then anyone else. I couldn't be that truthful out loud so I decided to keep my answer small. Nat tilted his head slightly to the right as he drove. I wondered if that was something he did in order to think clearly.

We parked at Nat's house and walked to the beach. It was nice. The sun was setting and the wind blew lightly.

"Where's our tree?" I asked.

Nathaniel pointed to a huge tree about twice my height.

"No way!" I practically yelled.

Nat grabbed a low limb and climbed up. He sat on the branch and offered me a hand.

"No thanks, I don't do heights."

"C'mon Hols, you'll have to get over your fear. It might as well be with me."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand.

Nat heaved me onto the branch.

"See, there are our initials N.H and H.M."

He pointed a little higher.

"I see it. My name is so much bigger than yours."

"Whatever."

He jumped down and left his arms out for me. I jumped into Nathaniel's waiting arms. We stood there starring at each other moving closer and closer until finally…………… my cell phone let out a huge ring. I looked down alarmed. It said Paige in all capitals.

"My best friend." I explained.

She hung up as fast as she had called.

"She's going to call back any minute." I said.

"Well, why we're waiting we might as well walk along the beach." Nat pointed out.

I grabbed his hand and we started our stroll down the beach.

"Have you learned to swim, as a kid you were terrified of the water." Nat teased.

"Shut up, Nathaniel." I snapped picking up a pebble and tossing it into the water.

The pebble jumped four times and sunk.

"Let me show you how it's done."

Nat picked up a pebble and tossed it. It made six splashes.

"Do you always have to one up me, jerk?" I asked.

Nat acted like he was thinking.

"Yes I do." He said.

"You are such a pain in the-"

I saw the sun set for the first time in my life.

"Wow."

Nathaniel turned around in alarm. 'What?"

"The sun." I said pointing.

"Yeah, it's setting, so what?"

"I've never seen the sun set."

"Are you serious?"

"Duh, there's too many lights in Beverly Hills."

"Well take a seat."

I threw my phone to Nat so it wouldn't slide in the water and sat at the water's edge. I put my knees to my chest and just stared. Nat had sat on a rock and was content watching me watch the sun set. My phone started to ring again.

Nat got ready to toss me my phone.

"Just put her on speaker." I said.

Nat pressed the green button and put Paige on speaker.

"Hey Holly, how's the town?" Paige's voice boomed.

"It's looking better and better." I admitted.

"That's great, so what are you doing?"

"Sitting on the beach with Nat."

"Oh, isn't that the one you told me about, black hair and great eyes. So you got to see him like you hoped. Is he still as cute as you described. Take a picture and send it to me. You know I want to see your native hotness." Paige said in one breath.

I went bright red and Nathaniel's white tooth smile went across his face.

"Throw me my phone." I said.

"You can have it. I'm happy with what I heard."

"Shut up."

He threw the phone with one hand and I caught it.

"Paige you are in so much trouble. You were on speaker scatterbrain."

"Oh my gosh, sorry… Hi, Nathaniel."

"Hi, Paige, nice to talk to you." Nat said fighting a laugh.

"Oh look at the time, I gotta go. I'll call you later, Holikinz." Paige said.

"Bye, Paige." Nat called."

"Bye, you guys."

"I'll call you later, Paige." I said.

"Okay, sorry again Hol."

I slammed my phone shut.

"What exactly did you tell Paige about me?" Nat asked.

"I told her…some stuff, about you and stuff.

"I'll find out, you know?"

"Good so I don't have to tell you."

"If you want to break my heart go ahead."

"I don't mind."

"You are so twisted."

"Nathaniel Hebert you are my best friend." I admitted.

"Thanks…Holly Mathew you are my official best friend you happens to be hiding something from me which is so un-best friend like."

"Can't you just stick to the basics?"

"Not really."

Nat sat next to me in the sand.

"You want to go to a beach party? It's going to be mostly seniors but I'm sure if I invite you you're okay." I said.

"I would but my two best friends, Jake and Duncan would freak if I blew them off."

"Well I'm inviting them too." I said.

"Cool."

We pounded fist.

"Do you really plan on not telling me what you told Paige?" Nathaniel asked stubbornly.

"Yes, but I will tell you. I just can't tell you today. The day I decide on my thoughts is the day I can tell you."

"You sound like a fortune cookie."

"Thanks."

He grabbed my hand in the sand.

"You know I'll always have your back, right?" Nat asked.

"Yeah and I have yours."

"Even if you never tell me I'll let sleeping lions lie and wait and if you never tell me I'm willing to accept that."

"Thank you, Nat."

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Don't thank me yet. I have some things I can't tell you yet either." Nat said.

"That only means we have to trust each others judgment." I practically whispered.

"I trust you fully."

"And I trust you more than you know and that's a promise."

Nat took my phone and put his number.

"No matter what time or where you are call me if you're in trouble and I'll find a way to be with you." Nat said.

I kissed Nat on the check "Thanks."

He looked at his watch.

"We can go if you're ready." I offered.

"If it was up to me we wouldn't leave at all but my sis will completely freak. I left my phone in your car."

"Yeah and my battery is almost gone. I guess we should go."

"Can we take a rain check?"

"Yeah, could I visit you in your garage? You know, see you work and stuff."

"Anytime, Hols."

"Thanks."

Nathaniel stood up and pulled me to my feet. I realized it was dark. The sun set had been replaced by a beautiful full moon. I stood up too fast and tumbled over a rock.

"And you call my clumsy." Nathaniel joked.

My leg was hurting too much for me to snap back at him so I sat on the ground and gripped my leg.

"Are you okay?"

Nat had gotten serious quickly. He heaved me onto his back and started our walk.

"Try to be careful, Hols. I can't follow you to school…even if I want to."

"I know. I wasn't paying much attention."

"And you could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Chill Dr. Dad, I'm fine."

"Ha, ha, ha, that was so funny."

"I'll be more careful…if you don't tell Heather I fell."

"You have a deal." Nat said putting me into the passenger's seat.

I laid my head against the window and Nat started the car. 'Hit me with your best shot,' came on.

"………..Wow, Pat Benatar." Nat said.

He looked at me to find that I had already fallen peacefully asleep. Little did he know I was dreaming about him…?

When we got to the house Heather and Amy were in the kitchen obviously making plans for something big. Nat carried me to my room telling Heather I fell asleep in the car. They seemed to buy it, though.

"Goodnight." I whispered as Nat pulled my dark purple covers over me.

"Goodnight." Nat whispered back.

I could have sworn I heard the smile in his voice…

The next morning I got up at 5 again. I took a long hot shower and raked my brain to remember the exact words I had used to describe Nathaniel. I put on some jean shorts and a yellow short-sleeved shirt with some yellow stilettos.

When I sat down to eat breakfast with Heather and Hale I was lost in thought.

"What's on your mind, Hol?" Hale asked.

"Something I told Paige." I said blankly putting more cereal in my mouth.

"Was it important because if it was you probably told me too?" She offered.

"I doubt I told you this."

"Oh so it's one of your too secretly for your sister things."

"No. It's one of those too trivial to bother your sister things."

"Whatever you say, Hol"

I sighed at my own empty memory and pushed my bowl of cereal out of my sight.

"This must be something big." Hale said getting up and grabbing my plate and hers.

I ran a hand threw my hair.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Okay, cranky."

Hale grabbed her purse and we rushed out of the house.

"Bye, Heather." Hale called before slamming the door shut.

I heard Heather yell something back as I unlocked the doors. Hale walked over to the passenger's side.

"Hol, you have something on your wind shield you know?" Hale said in her matter-of-factly voice.

"Thanks."

I pulled the small white envelope off of the windshield and got in the car.

I threw it on the backseat and started to pull out.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Hale asked.

"Nope."

"Why?"  
"I don't like bad news and the fact that Heather didn't have the guts to give I to me herself proves opening that envelope will lead to heartache."

"Well you can't refuse to open it; What if something happened to dad?"

She grabbed the envelope and slid back down.

"Hale Marie Mathew do not make me pull this car over. If you open that envelope I will call the police, that's against the law. "

"Just open the stupid envelope!" Hale yelled.

"Fine… Open it, Hale." I sighed making a turn into the school parking lot.

"Thank you."

She peeled the envelope open carefully and pulled out a peace of paper. She carefully opened the note and her eyes darted across the first line.

"See worried over nothing. Nathaniel wrote the note and put it on your wind shield before school."

I jerked the note away,

"Remind me to slap him." I said.

Hale nodded in agreement.

"So you plan on sitting at the cool table?" Hale asked.

"What, you mean with Tiffany? Where else do you think I would sit, on the floor?"

"That is not what I meant." Hale said as well got out of the car.

"Then, what did you mean?"

I locked the doors.

"I meant you seemed to move up the social ladder pretty quick, it's kind of funny actually."

"Well I only have… … … "

I was counting and naming in my head.

"I have five friends, a friend that's an enemy, and a possible."

"How do you do that?" Hale asked as we started toward the school.

"Tiffany, Scott, Lucas, Nat, and Chris are friends. Lauren is a friend and enemy and Joshua is a possibility."

"Oh, well I see Tiffany looking for you. I better go catch up with Rose."

"Okay Later."

I put a piece of gum in my mouth and caught up with Tiffany who was leaning against a column.

"Hey, Hol How was the night? Are you in or out with the party? You decided on a date? If you don't I have some ideas. Personally, I think you should go with Scott. He's the highest on the social food chain and Lucas is a little weird in a cute younger brother way. What were you thinking?" Tiffany said all in one breathe dragging me down the hall with her.

"Breathe, Tiff… Besides I need to talk to you about the party."

"Okay. What?"

"I invited someone or some three."

"Did those three include your sister or your date?"

"No and sort of, I didn't invite my sister but I did invite a date. I mean he's like a date and he has two friends so I invited them too. Is that okay?"

"Totally, but we only had 2 extra seats."

"That's cool all three of hem live in Blue Water anyway and isn't that where we were going."

"Yeah, O-M-G I love you, Hol. You filled the space before Lauren could get her horrible cousin. Her cousin Nikki is a real pain. I hate her…"

Tiffany looked at my face.

"In the total B-F-F way." She tried to cover up.

I laughed and we linked arms as we walked down the hall.

"Hol, there is this guy I so totally love. His name is Chris I would marry him if he asked." Tiffany admitted.

It was weird how she went from a party to confessing a secret to me.

"What brought that up?" I asked.

"Nothing, except he's walking this way at top speed." Tiffany let go of my arm and frilled her hair.

Chris was the same guy I'd met in P.E. I smiled politely as he walked up to us.

"Hey, Tiffany. Hey, Holly." Chris said friendly

"Oh you know each other." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, he saved me from dying in gym yesterday." I said trying to stay out of the conversation.

"That's MY Chris." Tiffany said.

She flipped her hair.

"I can be at your party too." Chris said as if it was just coming to him.

"Cool, Holly just confirmed she'd be there too."

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I talked a friend into going with me." I said lamely.

It was the truth but I could have gotten a date. Maybe by saying a friend I had made Chris think he had a chance.

"So, Chris have you asked anyone to go with you yet?" Tiffany asked innocently.

"No, looks like I'm flying solo."

"Sorry to hear that." She said smiling an 'I'm here for you' smile.

"Oh look, Lauren. C'mon Holly, we better go talk to her before she leaves… I'll see you later Chris."

She waved, grabbed me by my arm and led me to Lauren.

"You are good." I admitted.

"Thanks. You should see how I work my dad."

She smiled and walked up to Lauren.

"Sorry, Lauren but Hol invited 3 more people so we don't have space. Looks like you have to call Nikki and cancel." Tiffany said.

"Fine, she had something to do anyway." Lauren said.

"Good because I really don't like her…. She's weird and completely horrible. Her clothes are ugly too. I don't want to be seen with her, so fix it."

Lauren grabbed my hand and we left Lauren at her locker.

"Hey, Scott." Lauren said sweetly.

'Oh hey, guys." Scott said giving a smile.

He had nice teeth but Nat's teeth were better.

"So, Scott are you going to walk me to my locker or what?" I asked.

"I'd love to."

"See you at lunch, Tiff." I said giving her a smile.

"Okay, have fun." She said.

I loved that about Tiff. She went from worried to happy to flirty to mean to nice to supportive.

We started the short walk to my locker in silence.

"Hey, Holly can I ask you a personal question?" Scott asked.

"Shoot, I'll try my best to answer."

"Okay…. Was Lucas serious yesterday about the whole 'my girl' thing."

"No, he was just messing with you. Why, are you jealous?"

Scott went red.

"No."

I laughed and stopped in front of my locker.

"What? It was just a question."

"Whatever you say, Scottie."

I grabbed my Physics book and slammed my locker.

"I however think it's cute when guys show emotions. It proves they aren't all macho football players. No offence because not all football players are like that but you can't blame me. I'm ignorant to the entire situation and I've never been in an equivalent one."

"Wow, you sound like a teacher."

"Thanks. Just because I've got the beauty doesn't mean I can't I have the brains."

Scott went red again.

"You look good in that color." I said popping my gum.

The bell gave off a loud ring.

"I can find my own way to class, thanks."

I picked up my bag and went to my class. 'I shouldn't have been so mean.' I thought.

I made my way to class slightly disappointed in myself; it was bad enough to yell at Hale but to snap at Scott when he was only asking a question was just hateful. I threw my gum in the garbage on my way to class. Lucas was in the hall.

"Hey, Hol how was the big 1st night of homework?"

"Oh I did mine with some free time. This stuff is pretty easy."

"Wow, you were in AP classes weren't you?"

"That obvious, I'm trying to get away with the regular work. You'll keep my secret won't you?"

"Yeah, I'll keep your big secret."

"Thanks, Lucas. You completely rock."

I kissed him on the cheek. We walked into class like any other day. Lucas seemed a little dazed though so the teacher picked on him for most of the class while I got to feel bad about it. Even when I was nice I got him in trouble. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Lucas walked me to Math. He liked to talk and I liked that he liked to talk so I didn't have to. I hated talking and he loved it so everything worked out. I didn't know how to get the subject out so I just blurted out 'sorry I got you in trouble.' He told me it wasn't my fault he couldn't focus but I knew better. He wouldn't let me apologize so I let it go and decided to hold a grudge on him.

In math Joshua was nice. He seemed completely bent on the work for once. I smiled at how hard he was trying to look confused and worked on my own math. It only took me a few minutes to finish the work and when I looked up Joshua was done. He was leaning calmly backwards in his chair.

"You're going to fall." I whispered.

"Vampires are weightless, smarty."

"Well you can't expect me to turn into ghost busters of the supernatural in one night."

He smiled and the air left my lungs again.

"Ghost busters, cute." He said.

"Thanks, I tend to be cute sometimes."

"Really? Now that is interesting."

"Shut up, Joshua."

He allowed his chair to fall and he was right not a sound came out.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"Maybe a little." I lied.

He smiled again and the teacher turned around.

The class went by in a flash and this time when the bell rung Joshua didn't fly off. He waited until I finished.

"I want you to meet my family. They want to meet the mortal that I spilled my guts to."

"You have got to be kidding."

"No, but what happened to not being afraid."

"Correction, I'm not afraid of you. Blake, I am very afraid of."

"He won't bite. Okay wrong choice of words. He won't bite you… as long as you keep your end of our agreement."

"When is this supposed to take place?"

"Today about 5 minutes after lunch starts. Try to act surprised I wasn't supposed to tell you this much. They wanted to catch you off guard and see how you responded to the questions."

I grabbed my book sack.

"What questions. I didn't study."

He smiled again.

"They'll be unnatural questions. You'll do fine. It's not like my parents want to meet you. Them you should be afraid of."

"Why?"

"Elizabeth and Lucy will try to cook; you should be afraid of that."

"Thanks for the tip."

We left the room and I started to turn where I knew Scott would be waiting and he was.

"I'll walk her today." Joshua said to my surprise.

He grabbed my shoulder and started to lead me in the opposite direction.

"I have to live after today Mr. Bipolar only friends when you want to be."

"And your point is?" he asked.

"My point is think about our relationship after today. Everyone'll think we're dating. And if seeing us walking down the hall isn't enough you're standing too close."

"Well now that you know our secret; I'll be so close all the time by the end of the week people will rumor we're engaged. They'll be naming our first two kids and the family gold fish…and wait till they hear me call you love and wait for you to get to school everyday."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Actually I would so just do as I say and you might make it through today without one of my siblings wanting to get rid of you."

"Okay, I'll play nicely if you can guarantee my safety."

"C'mon Holly do you really think I'd let them kill you."

We were a few feet from the cafeteria door.

"Going once... going twice... last chance..."

"Okay, okay, I swear no harm will come to you ever." Joshua swore.

"Good choice so what do I do."

"Just go to your regular table. I'll invite you over and my sibs will surround you. The plan is to make you scared. I was supposed to play nicely so that when I invited you over it didn't seem weird. You should do fine if you remember not to stutter, bite your nails or tap your foot." He said putting an arm around my waist.

"Got it."

We walked through the door. I saw Tiffany wave me over and Lauren's mouth fall open. I slid out of Joshua's arms and went sit next to Tiffany.

Tiffany winked at me and Lauren scowled.

"Wow that's what guy three?" Lauren asked.

"Four, she has a mystery guy in Blue Water." Tiffany corrected.

"Actually, Nat is just a friend."

"So his name is Nat or is that short for something?" Tiff asked.

"It's short for Nathaniel."

"Sweet, you guys have pet names."

"No we don't. We all call him Nat. It's so much easier than calling him Nathaniel." I explained sighing heavily.

I wasn't in the mood for Tiffany's 20 questions; I was already worried out of my mind.

Scott sat across from me and Lucas sat next to him. It was obvious they had walked together. I could tell Lauren was thinking of a way to use that because she scooted next to me and smiled.

"So what's the name of the name of the guy you asked to Tiffany's beach party?" She asked loudly.

"His name is Nathaniel and I invited him because he's my best friend who's a boy, so stuff it and quit trying to make mess." I snapped.

"Burned." Tiffany whispered.

"Look you can't assume I always want to start mess in fact I'll even try to be nice out of the public eye. We should call a truce."

"Okay, I'm willing."

"Good… so what's up with you and Joshua?"

"Nothing we're just friends sorta. It's a long story."

"Oh well his family keeps starring you down."

"Stop looking." I said flipping my hair.

I turned to Scott.

"Sorry about the hall thing. Joshua sort of gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. He needed to talk to me about something."

"And the whole waist thing?" Scott asked.

I wanted to yell at him but I refrained and instead said calmly.

"That's a big question from someone who isn't jealous. Besides it none of your business, my personal life has enough drama."

I felt bad about it immediately after.

"Sorry." I said calmly.

"It's okay; I guess I did go a little far. I'm just worried about you. You seem like a good girl. I'm trying to keep you out of trouble and Joshua is sending me some bad vibes. If I have to get the whole football team in to keep you two apart, I will.

"Thanks but I'm a big girl. I can tie my own shoes and everything; besides me and Joshua aren't really that close."

I smiled and turned to Tiffany.

"So Tiff, don't you have something to say about my stroll with lover boy. Lauren and Scott got their chance, Matt will probably get me at P.E and Hale has the whole ride home and at home." I said determined not to let Tiffany get to me.

"Well, yeah how'd you do that? I've been batting my eye lashes since freshman year and you attract him in two days."

"Wait you like Joshua? I thought you loved Chris."

"A girl has to keep her choices open."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take Joshua and he's still on the menu so don't give up."

Tiffany smiled.

"Thanks but I don't take leftovers even I they're from my best friend."

I shrugged.

"What's up with Joshua? He's sitting alone today." Scott said.

I looked over and Joshua's head flew up. He picked up his hand and motioned for me to go meet him. I grabbed my book sack.

"I'll call you Tiff. Give your number to Hale and she'll pass it."

"Not close." Scott echoed.

"Good luck." Lauren and Tiffany whispered.

I smiled and started my walk toward doom.

I got to the table and realized there were several eyes on me.

"Want to sit with me today, Love?"

"Sure."

I sat next to Joshua who pulled his chair closely.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I hate you."

"How sweet can you be, Love?"

He was emphasizing the word love more than it needed.

"Please stop. I'll do anything."

"Okay you have to go shopping with Lucy."

"Do I get to pick the day?"

"Fine but if you take longer than 3 weeks I'll tell Blake you're hurting Lucy's feelings."

"Deal but can Lucy go with me and Tiffany."

"Scared to go alone?"

"Maybe."

There it was again, his smile.

"I made a promise and I plan on keeping it. I promised to protect you and I will as long as you want me to."

"Good, because with my luck, I'll need you to protect me for a while."

"I've got all of eternity."

I saw Blake stand up and everyone followed suit. They came to the table and calmly took seats. Blake sat on my left, Joshua was to my right, Lucy was across from me, Annabelle was diagonal to the right, Zachary was diagonally to the left, and Thomas was standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"So Holly we want yes, no, or possibility for an answer no details." Zachary said.

"Did you believe in vampires?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes."

"Do you fear us?" Blake asked.

"No."

"Do you think you should?" Zachary asked.

"Yes."

"Do you plan on keeping our secret?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes."

"Would you become a vampire?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

"Would you marry one?" Joshua asked

"Yes."

"Could you look past our faults?" Thomas asked.

"Yes."

"Would you fight along side us?" Blake asked.

"Possibility."

"Will you try to hear our point of view?" Thomas asked.

"Yes."

"She's clear." Lucy said.

"Thanks for cooperating, see you around." Blake said.

He got up and the family followed.

"You passed, Love." Joshua whispered.

"Thanks."

He smiled and went to join his family. They were standing by the door discussing quietly among them selves. Finally, they left. I smiled and started to cheer. Hopefully the worst was over.

I grabbed my bag and went to my locker. I was dizzy from spinning my head to look as they asked questions from so many directions. I took a deep breath.

"The room is spinning." I complained to myself.

"Are you okay?" Hale asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little dizzy but that's to be expected with my head going every way."

"I saw that thing at lunch, what was up?"

"Nothing, I was meeting Joshua's family."

"Why?"

"They wanted to meet the girl Joshua 'spilled his guts to' I said in Joshua's words.

"How, sweet can they be?" she asked sarcastically."

"Very."

"Oh, please don't you dare play games with me Holly. I know fully well you're in something you shouldn't be in."

"Oh please. I can take care of myself and I don't have to take your crap."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I felt my blood rising.

"It means like it sounds. You shouldn't be sticking your nose in my business. You are an over eager, nosey, little busy body that needs to focus on her own life."

"Wait a minute. I know you didn't just go there you lying, sneaking, little brat."

"Look who's talking. You walk like you have a stick up your butt. Besides that you always stick your nose up at people."

I realized Joshua was standing in the hall with Annabelle but I didn't care.

"Well you're going o die a slow and painful death for leading on all those boys."

"No, I'm not. I only talk to Lucas, Tiffany is pushing me on Scott, I have P.E with Chris, and Nat's an old friend. You're just mad because you can't find a friend to over look your snooty attitude."

"Well, you can sleep on the floor tonight."

"And you can walk home."

"Stupid."

"Snooty."

"Bratty."

"Backstabber."

"Childish."

"Chicken; just because I have more guts than you and I do the stuff you only dream of, you bag on me, well not anymore. You could fall of a cliff for all I care you little... little…twit."

I was red in the face and we were so close a sheet of paper would have to squeeze to fit between our faces.

"Fine." Hale said arms crossed.

"Fine." I repeated.

I grabbed my book sack and stormed down the hall.

"Excuse me." I snapped squeezing between Joshua and a locker.

I heard Hale sniff as I walked out of the front door. I dropped my bag by a column and ran. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that anywhere was better than here. My hair was flying all over the place and my blue eyes were puffy. I felt my mascara running but I couldn't stop. I left the school behind me as I ran into some trees and into a cave. I stopped panting and collapsed against the wall. I took a deep breath and whipped my eyes.

"You okay?" someone asked.

I turned around.

"How do you do that?" I asked putting on a fake laugh.

"You have a specific scent. Your type O blood with the mix of your apple shampoo makes you an easy target. Most of the school is type AB; the blandest flavor out there. "

"Wow."

Joshua pulled me to my feet.

"Could I do something to help?" he asked.

"Not unless you can numb my entire body."

He pulled me close into a hug.

"This is the best I can do right now, Love but believe me if I could protect you from this pain I would."

We stood there.

Not talking.

Not moving.

All I needed was for him to hold me. I knew he would have to let go and everything would go back to normal so I needed to remember this. His scent, his words, the place, and the time were all locked in a mental image.

He didn't let go instead he pointed my head up toward him.

"You need to talk to her. You can't leave things on this note. She'll forgive you."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Don't think about the negative think about the fight. Don't you want to make things right?"

I nodded.

"I'll come with you. Do you want me to?"

I nodded again.

"Can I hold you longer?"

I shook my head and he released my chin and held me to his chest again. We stood there for a few minutes and I heard my cell phone ring.

"Don't let go, yet." I whispered.

"If that's what you want."

We listened to my phone ring 3 more times and cut off.

"Can I kiss you Holly?" Joshua asked.

I nodded again and Joshua once more grabbed my chin.

"Are you sure? I have a lot of baggage and I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"I'll stick it through."

He tilted his head and stayed there for a little starring into my eyes and I into his. I noticed they were a dark yellow. Finally he moved in and pressed his lips to mine.

The world seemed to stop. My head was going in full circles. My heart was racing against time. I breathed his scent as his hands fell to my waist and my arms went up to his neck. I felt my heart pounding against my chest as we slowly moved apart.

"I fell in love with my prey." Joshua said holding me tightly.

"I fell in love with my predator."

I heard Joshua laugh for the first time and he kissed me on my cheek.

"We can stay here as long as you want. P.E is probably half over anyway."

"That's more reason to go."

"Okay. Your wish is my command."

"I can get used to that."

He smiled again.

"C'mon."

He grabbed my hand and led me through the forest.

"I ran this far?" I asked in amazement.

"You should try out for track."

"I might just do that."

"I'll come cheer you on."

"Thanks."

I caught the slightest sight of sunlight and we came out of the forest.

Joshua didn't let my hand go until I was in front of the P.E door and Annabelle stood waiting with my book sack in her hand. She handed it to me with a smile and then skipped into the hall.

"She seems happy."

"Yeah, 100 years and I'm still not used to that."

"Okay how old are you?"

"263." He said winking.

He pulled out a paper, scribbled quickly and handed it to me.

"This should excuse you."

"Thanks."

I took a deep breath and went into the gym. The girls were going against the boys in dodge ball.

I went up to the coach and handed her my note without looking at it.

"Okay, Mathew you're on the bench till your team earns a sub and someone decides to put you in so grab a seat and enjoy the game."

"Yes ma'am."

I sat on the bench and saw Chris give me a look. I shrugged and he got slammed in the face with a ball. I covered my eyes and groaned as Chris came over laughing.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked.

"No the ball is soft."

"Oh, well how was lunch after I ditched?"

"Scott and Lucas were in sour moods, Lauren and Tiffany were in awe and the rest of us were in shock."

"Oh."

"So what's up with you and Joshua?"

"Honestly?"

"Never mind, sometimes its better not to know."

He gripped my hand.

"Just be careful." He added.

"I will thank you truly."

Chris smiled at me and got up because they called him back in. I got in once because Chris felt bad enough to pick me. In the end I didn't hit anyone for the first time since I gad came to this school.

When the bell rung I almost ran to the door to go home, Chris caught me before I made it.

"Don't forget you said you'd stay safe." He said.

I nodded and he released my arm. We walked out of the door together. Chris gave Joshua a dirty look and started walking backwards.

"See you tomorrow." He called.

He turned back the right way and was absorbed in a group of people.

"How was P.E?"

"Horrible as normal, but I didn't damage anyone."

"Wow… I want to know your story, Holly. Everything even the stuff that doesn't matter."

"Okay, when, tomorrow?"

"No, I was thinking more like now."

"I can't. I have to drive Hale home."

"Just give her your keys, I'll give Blake mine. We'll relax in a calm tree and I'll walk you home after. Doesn't that seem easy?"

"Yeah, but easier said then done."

"C'mon, Love. Do you want me to do this?"

"No, I'll do it."

I pulled out my keys and walked toward Hale who was standing by the car with a red headed girl.

I offered Hale my keys silently.

"What is this for? Are you so mad you can't stand to be in the same car with me?"

"No… I'm going to be with Joshua so tell Heather not to worry and I'll be home before too late."

"Why should I?"

"Because you know as well as I do you can be nosey and I know I can be stuck up. That's who we are and we know it. You just need to watch your boundaries and I'll return the favor. There's no reason for you to freak out over who I hang out with and I won't clash on your friends."

"…Fine, I'll buy it… for now, anyway."

Hale took my keys.

"Straight home or I will know and watch the turns with my baby." I said.

Hale saluted and hugged the red haired girl.

"I'll call you Rose." Hale said happily getting into the driver's seat.

"You are a horrible sister buying her with a drive in your car." Rose said.

"And that's your business, why?" I said turning my back on her.

Joshua was talking with Blake. He said something quickly, Blake responded and he smiled and stepped back as Blake drove off, leaving a trail of dirt behind him.

"Whatever but don't forget I'll be watching you." Rose said.

I turned back toward her.

"You and half the school will be watching." I mumbled remembering Joshua's promise.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Look don't you dare mess with me you little'

A hand flew over my mouth.

"Will you relax?" Joshua mumbled in my ear.

He pulled me close again and looked at Rose sending daggers.

"Back off if you know what's good for you, Rosalind." He growled.

"It's Rose."

"Well whatever you want to call your self, back off."

His hand fell to mine and we started toward the road.

"Your temper is horrible." Joshua teased.

"And your temper is awesome, right?"

"Well I've been dead for over 250 years. What's your excuse?"

"Okay, points taken… … where are we going?"

"My favorite thinking place,"

"And does that happen to be close? I'm wearing heels."

He fell to one knee.

"No thanks. Aren't we too old for piggy back rides?"

"You tell me seventeen."

"Point taken again."

I sighed loudly and got on his back. He picked me up with little effort and we started down the road again.

"What's your strength limit?" I asked.

"Blake and I have only tried 3 16 wheelers. I could probably do more though."

"Wow."

"Thanks."

"So I'm like a pencil and a pencil is like air."

"If that's how you want to put it."

"Okay, well that is exactly how I wanted to put it, nice and simple."

He stopped abruptly in front of an old store.

"This is your thinking place?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I love this place."

He held my legs tightly around his waist and jumped onto the roof.

I climbed off of his back and sat down at the very brim, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Don't fall." Joshua joked.

"Why? Won't you catch me?"

"Of course I'd try."

"Good, you can run faster than I can fall." I said.

"You might be right."

"I think I am."

I laid backwards on the roof with my hands under my head. Joshua collapsed next to me. He had his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Do you believe I would ever hurt you?" he asked.

"Not really, Blake I'm not too sure about."

He smiled and rolled onto me supporting his own weight. He kissed me on the lips and came back up slowly.

"How about now, are you still afraid?"

"A little." I said smiling.

He kissed me again slowly.

"Is that better?"

"That is very better."

He rolled off of me and stayed on his side. He rolled me over.

I looked at his face and he smiled as I noticed a hint of fang. He pulled me into a hug and I rolled again onto his chest.

"That can't be comfortable. I'm made of steel."

"It's working for me."

'Well, let's try another way."

He sat up and sat me in his lap.

"How's this?" he asked.

"It's fine for me and you?"

"I couldn't be happier."

"Good."

I laid my head on his chest.

I felt his arms around me. I could lie there for forever and not have a care in the world. My phone started to ring again.

"Every time we get to the good stuff that thing rings." He teased.

I smiled and flipped open my cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Hols, what are you doing?" Nathaniel asked.

I got off of Joshua and sat next to him.

"Not much, I'm hanging out with a friend."

"Oh, so I got my friends in."

"Good."

"So this all exclusive senior party of your is on the beach, right?"

"Yeah, you better be there or I will come to your house and drag you there."

"I wouldn't miss the party for the entire world."

I smiled.

"Good, choice."

"I better go, my sister's calling. She probably wants me to meet another one of her friends' kids although I've met all of them already."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll call you later, Hols."

"Later, Nat."

I closed my phone and put it on vibrate.

Joshua wrapped an arm around my waist again.

"What's your favorite color? Food? Movie? Book? Song?" he asked.

"Green, pizza, Titanic, Pride and Prejudice, and… … Hit me with your best shot."

"Okay your best friend? Her favorite color? First boyfriend? Longest relationship? Weirdest habit?"

"Paige and her favorite color is red. My first boyfriend was Michael and my longest relationship was Matt. My weirdest habit is sitting with my knees to my chest."

"Okay why are you here?" he asked in a low whisper.

"My dad decided to remarry 7 months after my mom's death, ironic right? He married my ballet teacher, what a weird coincidence? He didn't wait long to start dating her. She was fully supportive of his career. He's a baseball player. My mom wasn't too supportive she liked having a nice and steady home. Well, dad remarried and Carla took over. When my dad decided to go on the baseball tour I decided I couldn't and wouldn't take it. I demanded he bring me to Heather. Now he's happy with Carla and his perfect job… … … I can't stand her."

"What don't you like about her?" Joshua asked contently.

"Everything, the way she tilts her head slightly to the right when she's confused, how she wets her lips when she's lying, how her hair is always in a perfect bun, how when I'm around her I feel like the same little girl who used to run from her, how she took over my mom's special place, how she spreads the house with her horrible laughter that sound like cats fighting, how she shows off, and how she stole my dad when my mom was still alive."

Joshua rubbed my back with his palm. It was the first time I ever talked to anyone about Carla. She was pretty much not up for discussion as long as my dad or Heather was concerned.

It was a big pain to hide my feelings from everyone in the house you shared. I hated it almost as much as I Hated Carla. No one ever really listened so I didn't' talk. I stood in the background and let her run my dads credit into a hole along with all of his money.

I closed my eyes thinking of the day my dad signed his life over to her. I wanted to cry on their wedding day and not because it was tears of joy.

I looked at Joshua who was looking out at the horizon.

"So what are you thinking about?"

"Everything and nothing." He said.

I gave him a smile and leaned back against him.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yeah, I need to in order to believe that there are some things I can't change and I'm absolutely okay with that."

"Wow, you can be deep when you want to be."  
"Thanks."

"Anytime… so what was it like to die?" I asked.

"Fun."

"Liar."

"Okay maybe that was a little lying but I don't want to freak you out."

"Everyone has to die, right?"

"I guess when you say it like that you have a point."

"I'm always right." I teased.

He rolled his eyes.

"And I'm the tooth fairy."

"If you don't want me to push you off this roof shut up."

"It's not like it'll kill me."

"I have 'ways'."

"You know you're kind of creepy when you put it like that."

"I know right…by the way you are two words from being left on this roof by yourself, buddy."

"Play nicely."

"I don't have to and if you don't like it get off the roof."  
"Hey this is my secret place."

"My foot's secret place is about to be up your butt."

"Are you bipolar?"

I punched him in the arm.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"That's it."

I pushed Joshua off the roof and he landed gracefully on his feet.

"That didn't hurt." Joshua teased.

"You want me to make it hurt, because I can drop a

piano on you."

"That won't be necessary... You ready to go home I'm assuming."

"Good guess… I have lots of homework and I need to call back… … a friend."

"Okay, Love… … Jump down."

"Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Trust me."

I took a deep breath and fell calmly off the roof and into Joshua's arms.

"If you would have missed I would have come back to haunt you."

"Cute."

"I know right?"

"Yeah…"

Joshua took me back home. We didn't talk the whole time. I really don't know why? I guess I was just having second thoughts on kissing Joshua. I really did kind of have a crush on Nathaniel. He was really cute and funny and somehow perfect for me.

Joshua noticed my concerned look and asked

"What are you thinking?"

"Nathaniel."

"Who is that? Should I be worried?"

"It's just friend." For now. "And you might want to be worried."

"Why should I be worried?"

"I might have a small school girl crush on him."

He sat there silently.

"…. Are you mad?" I asked.

"No… I just want you to be happy… you'd be safer with a mortal and he could give you things I can't… … kids… a solid home… he can grow old with you… I'll still be here if you want me to though… that's a promise."

"I want you now I just want to see how I feel about Nat before I make a decision. You know? Play the fields and stuff."

"I'm okay with just being with you now…" his hand closed around mine "you make my life complete and without you emptiness would consume my heart and my life. Nothing would hold me to this world except the knowledge of the fact you were safe."

I stared at him with slight admiration. He was sweet and smart and any moms perfect son in law.

We got to my house not too long after the ironic ordeal of compassion and heart binding conversation. I couldn't believe what I had said about Nathaniel out loud. What was I smoking? Pot? Heroine? Cocaine? I didn't know but something was seriously wrong with me.

When I got to my room Hale was sitting calmly on her bed.

"Can you like disappear for a little?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Well… unless you want me to change in front of you…"

"I'm gone." Hale said.

She picked up her book sack and hurried out of the room. Joshua appeared on my bed.

"Are you a stalker or what?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Would that be good or bad?"

"Depending on your intensions."

"My intensions are good."

"Then get out."

"What are you about to do anyway?"

"Change so unless you want to see me strip you might want to disappear again."

"Actually, I'm okay with that."

"Get out you little pervert."

Joshua smiled and disappeared.

How could my lie work twice in one night either I was getting better or people were getting slower. Either way this was working out. I took out my phone and sat on my bed pulling my knees to my chest. I dialed Nathaniel's number and let it ring twice.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Nat… What's up? Am I intruding or something?"

"No… I'm pretty much bored out of my damn mind, you?"

"I'm okay. Do you have plans this weekend?"

"Not really just working in my garage nothing special."

"Could I come over?"

"Wow, Hols. That was unexpected but yeah. I'd love the company."

"So, I'll be there around one. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. I can't wait.""Me too. I really miss you…a lot."

"Wow! You miss me. I thought I was the only one."

"Yeah. So, see you later. I'll text you tonight."

"Ok, umm love you bye."

The line went dead. Then, out of nowhere Joshua walked in.

"I heard you. You were not changing. If you wanted to be alone with _Nat_ you could have just asked."

"I do not need your permission. And I'm sorry but you didn't need to eavesdrop."

"Ha ha real funny Holly Matthews."

"What's with the last names? I forgot yours at the moment."

"How can you forget? Man, you really are moving on."

"Well, you never formally introduced yourself."

"Ok, well, I am Joshua Burlington. And you are?"

"You don't know me and yet you're in my house. Haven't you ever heard stay away from strangers?"

"Yeah I'm a vampire who can rip you to shreds and I should be scared, oh please, Hols."

"Don't call me Hols! It's Hol or Holly no s!"

"Sorry is that you and Nathaniel's secret name or something?"

"Kinda… sorry. I need to you know be alone or something."

"If that's what you want… … … … … I'll see you tomorrow Hol- Holly."  
"Yeah."

"Well bye… didn't mean to intrude."

And he was gone. I sighed and ran down the stairs and into the back yard.

"Sorry, Joshua who I know by the way can hear me." I said.

A cool breeze wisped my hair around me and I took a deep breath. Man I needed a cigarette and I didn't even smoke.

I hurried back up to my room and changed into my nightclothes. I was in bed doing my homework when Hale came inside the room. She looked at me and calmly climbed into bed. _Was she mad at me again? Let's see… … did I use her brush again? No that wasn't it… maybe I broke one of her trophies… oh crap the baseball one… did I? Oh damn I can't remember. _She just kept staring at me from her bed. It was pissing me off. I just wanted to slap those eyes out off her head. All I had to do was walk up to her and hit her. But what would I tell my sister. Man I wish Lauren were here now so I could practice on her. I really needed to see Nat. It was killing me.

"What are you looking at?"

"You broke my baseball trophy." She said coldly.

"I don't know what our talking about." I said quickly.

She glared at me.

"Stop looking at me like that." I snapped.

"Who was talking to you a few minutes ago?"

"I was talking to myself, Fludur."

She stared at me blankly for a moment. What the hell was she looking at? She was getting really annoying.

"Girl if you don't stop looking at me your eyes are going to fly out of your head."

"You were talking to somebody. I know you were."

"Ok if that will make you stop staring then I was talking to Nat on the phone."

"Oh, what were yall talking about?"

"It's none of your business but if you must know…we're going on a date." _In your face!_

"Oh, weren't you dating Joshua?"

"No, it wasn't official."

"Oh. Well. I. Hate. You!"

"Why?"

"You get every guy and Nat was c-u-t-e. Couldn't you let me have one?"

"Sorry, I really like him and plus Joshua wants me to be safe. So, he doesn't care."

"You sure about that?"

"About what?"

"That he doesn't care."

"I guess…he said he wants me to be safe. He probably still wants me though."

"Of course he does. You're beautiful."

"Hale, don't start."

Hale rolled her eyes and turned her head the other way. I seriously could not wait until the beach party to see Nat. I went to sleep thinking of him and how I would act on the beach.

The next morning I got up in a totally stellar mood. I completely forgot my problems, as I got dressed. I put on a black tank top, some black jeans, some black tennis, and some black shades. I had my hair up in a ponytail. In my green bag with 'Holly' on it in black I put my 2-piece bathing suit.

The top is red and it ties around the neck. It has black rimming. The bottom is where you have to tie it on your two hips and it's also red with black trimming. I packed a black towel and my black flip-flops and threw it in the backseat as I waited for Hale. She hadn't exactly been the newest hit at school and befriending Rose hadn't exactly helped all that much.

When we got to school Tiffany, Scott, Lucas, Chris, Lauren, and another girl was standing around a truck. I walked up arms crossed.

"Hey, Holly. We're working on the riding arrangements for this afternoon." Tiffany said walking up to me. "So far we have Lauren, Scott, and Lizzie in Scott's truck and me, Lucas, and Chris in Chris's truck. Who do you want to ride with to the beach?" Tiff asked.

"Ummmm…" Oh crap this was like picking whom I liked more. "I'll pick after school you know ask around on who drives safest."

"Whatever you say, Hol; besides it's not like this'll be life changing."

"You never know." I mumbled.

Tiffany looked at me as if she heard me then turned back to Chris.

I told everyone bye and almost ran to my locker. I stashed my bag and exchanged my books and when I closed my locker I saw Joshua.

"Hey, Holly, how was your night?"

"Fine… by the way I'm going to jail for disturbing the peace."

I started down the hall and Joshua followed.

"Why?"

"Because I was standing in my back yard yelling to 'myself' like a crazy person last night and the neighbors decided to call the lunatic asylum."

"Oh yeah… I heard you apologize."

"Good cause I didn't mean to say it how it came out. I'm a little freaked out about lots of things like Carla and my dad now you and Nat I can only take so much before I lose my mind."

"Sorry, love. I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time."

"Yeah you better buddy."

He put an arm around my waist and led me to class. When the bell did ring I was already seated and ready.

The day thank god went by quickly. There was no conflict at all. Joshua walked me to class 2 times, Scott walked me to class once, and Lucas walked me to class once. It went by quickly and no one even thought about the competition that was happening silently but everyone knew about it.

After school I grabbed my bag and went outside and to Scott's truck. Tiffany was watching them load her surfboard in the back and Lauren had her hands on her hips watching Scott contently. I went by Tiffany with Joshua at my heels.

It was obvious Joshua didn't like the thought of me being in a truck with any of them but he didn't say it out loud and finally the time came.

"So who are you riding with?" Tiffany asked.

"I was thinking and I'm going to ride with-"

A red Ridgeline pulled up next to me.

I recognized the driver at once. Sitting in the driver's seat with a huge smile was Nat. He had two boys in the back obviously his two best friends, Jake and Duncan. He smiled and waved me over.

"Hey, Tiff I'm going to hitch hike with Nat. Is that okay? He like totally surprised me."

She smiled, nodded, and winked while Joshua scowled.

"I'd rather Scott." He whispered.

"Play nicely." I whispered back.

I started toward the tuck and Joshua followed. He opened the door as I jumped up. I smiled at Nat as Joshua closed the door.

"Call me after your party, Holly." Joshua said.

I nodded.

"And put on your seat belt."

"I'm not a kid." I sulked.

I put on my seatbelt and Joshua smiled in approval as Nathaniel started toward the road. I saw Blake stare me down as we passed him and Lucy.

I immediately forgot everything that had happened in the past two days.

"How'd you talk your sister into getting you a truck?" I asked.

"Simple. It was a bribe."

"For what, this truck is awesome."

"She wanted me to do something I didn't want to do… I can't really go into specifics… … Anyway Holly this is Duncan and Jake."

"Hey."

"Sup." Jake said.

Duncan acknowledged me with a nod of the head. I realized he was on the phone.

The whole ride Nat, Jake, and I acted retarded. Doing stupid impressions and singing in cracked voices to songs we barely knew. Duncan just sat in the back and laughed at us every once and a while.

Eventually we got to Nathaniel's house and I changed into my bathing suit upstairs. I left my ponytail how it was and didn't bother using my towel so I just walked down.

"Wow." Duncan mumbled.

I heard Jake whistle under his breathe and saw Nathaniel's mouth fall open. To be honest they were something to look at too except Jake. Jake was pretty scrawny. Duncan was buff no doubt. He reminded of Blake, you know big and powerful. Nat had a six-pack and when I say wow I mean WOW.

I walked down the stairs and right to my bag.

"Hey Jake snap one of me and Nat, please." I said offering it to him with a puppy face.

He took the camera and Nathaniel stood behind me putting his arms around my waist. I laid my head against him and smiled my million-dollar smile. The flash went off and Jake offered it back to me.

"Now can you and Duncan do a group picture with Nat?" I asked.

"Sure." Jake smiled.

"Whatever." Duncan said taking out his earpiece for the 1st time since I met him.

Duncan stood to the right, Jake to the left, and Nat in the middle. The all crossed their arms and smiled. Nat's beautiful smile distracted me for a little and I had to hurry up and snap the picture.

"Thanks." I said.

I put my camera back in my bag and put it on my shoulder.

"Let's party!" Jake cheered.

I laughed and hurried out of the door and to Nat's truck. I climbed into the front seat and waited for everyone to get in so we could hurry along; my excitement was completely getting the better of me.

When we did get to the beach Duncan and Nat were having a complete all out brawl.

"Oh please don't make me get violent." Duncan joked.

"Well I think Jake and I can take you." Nat said.

"Are you kidding? Holly and I will wipe the floor with you." Duncan said.

He held up his hand and I slammed mine into it.

"Bring it on." Jake said.

Jake and Duncan started to throw false punches and I jumped on Nat's back. We were all laughing out of control when we finally came into view of Tiffany and the 'group'. As we walked up to the group I jumped off of Nat's back still laughing.

Tiffany was smiling when we finally got close.

"Okay everyone this is Nathaniel, Jake, and Duncan. Guys this is Lauren, Tiffany, Matt, Lizzie, Chris, and Scott."

"Hi." Tiffany said.

"Hey." Nat said.

"Sup." Jake said.

"How's it going?" Lizzie asked.

Duncan nodded their acknowledgment.

"Nice to finally meet you, Nathaniel; Holly told us about you." Lauren said.

Nat shook her hand. I realized Lucas, Chris and Scott hadn't said hey but what could I do?

"Hey, Holly; I'm going surfing, you in?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm not that good besides who else is going?"

"Just me, Chris, Lucas, and Tiffany; Lizzie plans on just sitting in the sand. Scott's undecided."

"You guys don't need me to hold you up so I'll go next time." I said.

"Oh c'mon Holly; don't be so mean to me." Tiffany complained.

"Well, Nat doesn't know anyone so I'll hang with him this time and next time you can make me do whatever you want." I promised.

"Fine."

Tiffany sighed and ran toward the water with Lucas, Chris and Tiffany. Duncan, Jake and Scott started to talk about cars and I escaped with Nat.

We ended up standing hand and hand at the water's edge.

"… … What are you thinking?" I asked lamely.

"Do you promise to not be mad at me?"

"Yeah…"

"… I'm thinking about us… Have you ever thought about us?"

"Well you are my best friend."

"No I mean being with me…like someone who's yours. Where your relationship is so special no one can come between us… where we each own each other's heart… …"

"I've thought about it… a lot… it used to keep me up at night back in Bev Hills."

I laughed bitterly at my own weakness.

"I'm here if you ever want to give me a shot, Hols."

"I do but I need to test out… someone else too."

"I'll wait for you… I don't want to hurt you Hols and I'll protect you with my life."

Before I could react my lips were against his. He had his arms wrapped against my waist. My bare stomach was against his bare chest. My heart fluttered and my mind raced. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my rubber band popped making my hair fall around us.

The wind blew my hair and my scent around. The smell of salt water over took my nose. The trees blew around and leaves flew around us. The birds chirped and the waves crashed softly around our feet. Nat pulled away slowly and smiled his perfect smile before kissing me again more quickly this time.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair.

I held on to him and we just stood there.

Eventually we had to go back and somehow it was silently decided that I was his girlfriend now and I wouldn't argue. I mean it's not like Joshua had claimed me or something.

When we got back Jake was gone. Everyone was basically sitting around the fire. Scott and Lucas were arm wrestling while Duncan cheered. Lizzie and Lauren were sitting on the other side laughing. Chris and Tiffany were sitting together too. It seemed like Tiffany had got what she wanted. There's a shocker. I took my towel and wrapped it around my shoulders as I sat in the sand. Nathaniel sat next to me and I calmly leaned on him… … …

In the truck after Duncan was dropped, Nat and I finally started to talk.

"Hols… you really need your own room." Nat said.

"Why?"

"So I sneak in of course."

I laughed.

"And how will you do that?"

"Easy… just tell me when I can sneak in and which window is yours."

"My rooms on the 2nd floor."

"You worry about getting your own room. I'll focus on getting in, okay?"

"Okay, Nat."

I put on the radio and 'Mary's song' came on. I couldn't help laughing.

"What?" Nathaniel asked.

"You honestly don't see how this relates to us?" I asked.

He listened to some lines.

"Oh."

I sung the next ones.

"Well I was 16 when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see but your eyes still shined like pretty lights and our daddy's used to joke about the 2 of us they never believed we'd really fall in love and our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes."

"Okay I can see how this relates." Nat said smiling. "This is definitely our song."

"Of course," I said rolling my eyes in the dark.

"By the way our school lets in later then yours and lets out earlier so I was thinking-"

"You're going to drop me to school and pick me up aren't you?"

"Wow. You're good."

"Thanks."

Nat stopped in front of my house and I kissed him quickly on the cheek, grabbed my bag, and jumped out of the truck.

When I got in the house I went to the room and called Joshua.

"Hello?" Blake asked.

"Umm… hey."

"Joshua's out."

"Yeah just tell him I'm not dead when he gets back."

"I will by the way you might want to be nicer to me Annabelle saw your future."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The line went dead.

I got dressed in my nightclothes and climbed into bed to read some pages of 'Sense and Sensibility.' Heather entered slowly after.

"Hey, Hol how was the party?" Heather asked sitting on the foot of the bed.

Heather was a psychologist. She's practiced on Hale and me since we were 5. She would watch us destroy Barbie and then ask us how killing Barbie made us feel. At 7 she had us keeping dream journals. Once a week she would sit us in her room and tell us what the dream meant. She was an awesome shrink. One of her clients is the daughter of Johnny Deeps agent. Another one of her clients is an actress she was really famous until she divorced her husband for her agent who left her like 8 months later.

When Heather sat down to talk to you, you knew you were in trouble.

"It was okay."

"Oh… and how would you feel about your own room?"

"That'd be great… … what do I have to do?"

"Okay I need a supportive ear. I'm dating this guy named Frank. He is so cute and sweet and funny and brilliant."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He's married."

"Heather. Have. You. Lost. Your. Mind?"

"No, Holly and you are going to act like you agree with me in order to get that room."

"Okay."

"Good and you'll need someone to help move your stuff."

"That's an easy task." I have a troop of vampires awaiting my command.

"Okay. Thanks for listening Holly. I know Hale would give me a lot of problems on this. You have no idea what it's like trying to satisfy your heart."

"I think I'm learning that lesson right now."

"Well, I'll be here for you sis."

"Thanks."

I sat my book on my nightstand and climbed under the covers.

The next day I put on some faded jeans and a dark purple shirt that said 'Love me now Hate me later.' I had on my tennis and my hair was up in a clip. When I went downstairs Heather looked in shock.

"You're wearing that?" she asked.

"Duh, I have a boyfriend. I don't need to impress anyone." I sang.

I grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it.

"Who is this boy you can be so truly yourself with?" Heather asked.

"Nathaniel."

I heard a horn hunk.

"That's Nat. Tell Hale not to wreck my car. Love you, bye."

I picked up my book sack and ran outside.

I climbed into the truck and Nat kissed me. I couldn't breathe again and when we broke apart I practically gasped. Nat laughed and turned on the radio. I put on my seat belt and leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes. I heard our song come on and I couldn't help smiling as we drove to school.

When we got to school Tiffany was waiting. I kissed Nat bye and realized he was emphasizing. When we broke apart Tiffany was holding the door open with a huge smile.

"See you after school, Hols."

"Bye, you better go before Duncan kills you."

"Good point."

I put my book sack on my back and closed the door. Tiffany and I waved as Nathaniel smiled and disappeared.

"Wow. So much for just friends, I'm pretty sure I just saw your 'friend' put his tongue in your mouth." Tiffany teased.

"Tiff, his tongue did not just go in my mouth."  
"Whatever. I mean I knew he was hot but wow. I mean you have so many choices and you chose him."

"I'm keeping my options open."

We started down the hall.

"Well I would totally stick with Joshua." Tiffany said.

"Tiff, what part of open options don't you get? I'm trying to think all this through. Do you know how much a choice like this might affect your life? I'm not going to make it on who looks better or who's a better kisser."

"Well who is the better kisser?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Well go kiss Joshua and come tell me."

I laughed.

"Tiff, you are so damaged. Anyway you and Chris seemed pretty chummy."

"I know right? He is like so sweet. I completely love him by the by you aren't getting off that easy. Anyway he seemed completely absorbed in my conversation for once. It was so spectacular I mean c'mon he didn't even mention you, no offence."

"None taken."

"Well, we totally ended up kissing last night after you disappeared with Nathaniel."

"No way?!?"

"Way!!!"

"O-M-G Tiff that's great!"

We hugged and almost started to jump up and down in the hall.

Eventually we started back down the hall. I was at my locker when Hale and Rose ran up to me.

"Holly, have you seen Joshua? Blake is about to break Chris." Hale said.

"Wait what?"

"Blake and Chris are about to fight."

"Why?"

"Who knows?"

"Okay, try Lucy. That's his girlfriend."

"Okay."

They took off down the hall and I took off toward the circle of people outside.

Annabelle was trying to talk to Blake. Thomas and Zachary were just standing there with their arms crossed. I pushed my way through the crown and to Annabelle's side.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. Chris said something about Joshua that Blake didn't like." Annabelle rushed.

She turned back to Blake.

"Are you seriously going to fight him? Joshua can handle his own fights?"

"Well, Joshua isn't here to fight this one."

"That doesn't mean you have to."

"You sure about that?"

Annabelle got a distressed look and turned back toward me.

"You try. He might listen to you," she said.

"Why?"

"I can't exactly tell you but you're going to have to be very close in order to save the people you love and he knows this. He'll listen to you."

"I'll try."  
Annabelle moved to the side and I walked up to Blake.

"What did he do that made you mad? Everyone around here tells me how quiet you guys are. I would think keeping a low profile would be the most important thing."

"You don't understand."

"Well, help me to understand. I'm open-minded, remember? So let Chris live a few more days and tell me. I'm dying to hear this. You want to prove you've made a difference but you're really just a scatter brained macho like I thought. Don't you want to prove me wrong? Don't you want to make Annabelle and Joshua and Lucy proud? Don't you want to make a stand?"  
"… … Fine, this time I'll let it go next time I kill him."

Blake crossed his arms and went through the crowd with little effort.

"That was great." Annabelle said patting me on the back.

She embraced me in another hug.

"You really are as special as we all thought, Holly. You are very, very special and you're destined for some very amazing things." Annabelle sang in my ear.

She released.

"We're going to be best friends and tell each other everything." Annabelle said happily.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now let me get rid of this crowd."

"Principal!" Annabelle yelled pointing toward the office.

Everyone ran, dropping stuff and running into each other.

"So, Holly do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Actually, I have to move some furniture into my new room then I can go shopping."

"I can get everyone to help with the moving part."

"Thanks."

We started toward the school building and I noticed Zackary and Thomas were gone.

"Where do you think Blake went?" I asked.

"Meet Joshua and Lucy of course."

"And where are they?"

"Hunting… Blake waited a day later to see you again. Let's just say you changed in his eyes."

"How?"  
"Well now he knows you two are going to have a romantic involvement."

"What? Me and Blake, that's impossible."

"No it's not. I saw it. You guys will have to kiss in order to save Joshua. It's really complicated but the fact is you two will have to date for a few weeks. He wanted to see you again to see if he could picture it. He can't."

"Oh and where exactly will Nat and Joshua be because I'd hate for Blake to end up dead."

"Don't worry. They'll both understand your obligation and position."

"And what exactly is that?"

We turned down another hall.

"Easy, you can either date Blake or let Joshua die. Somehow you have very special powers and as long as you and Blake are dedicated to each other Blake can use those powers and he'll use them to save Joshua. It's actually quite ironic. The one person who Joshua actually communicates with will have to kiss his brother in order to save his life… now Joshua will have to date Lucy and Blake will date you. It's simply for a little while I swear. By the way you have to tell Nathaniel about all this. He needs to know why you'll go missing every week end."

"Why will I?"

"So I can start to train you of course."

"Of course you will… anyway Nat won't believe me."

"Of course he will but he won't be happy about it. He's a werewolf you know he's our archenemy. By the way you might not want to let him drop you off. Blake wanted to slash his tires."

"Okay hold on; let me see if I have this. You and the others are vampires. I love Nathaniel and Joshua. Joshua is a vampire and Nathaniel is a werewolf. They were born enemies… okay… now I have to date Joshua's brother in order to save his life because his psychic sister saw it right?"

"Right." Annabelle said sweetly.

"Okay well I need to go class."

"I can see how this can be hard on you but think about it like this. I've had to know everything for 137 years you just got resent stuff."

"Well right now I wish I hadn't got anything and when is this dating going on?"

"Well today is Friday so Blake won't be back until early tomorrow and then we can help you move your stuff around S and you can go public when you and Blake ride to school together on Monday. You guys should kiss somewhere between now and then though you know give him his 1st taste of your power."

"Okay." I said.

I went in my class dazed and sat at my desk. Then, I closed my eyes and practically banged my head on the table. This was too much for me to handle. I pulled out my notebook and

quickly wrote this:

Dear Nathaniel,

I can't see you ever again. I love you more than you would ever know. There's a lot that's happened lately and I owe you and explanation. 1st Joshua is a vampire. 2nd I know you're a werewolf. 3rd I can't tell you everything but I need you to trust to me. I have to date Blake. It's the only way to save you and Joshua. It seems stupid but you'll see in due time. Please forgive me. I'll be moving into my own room tomorrow though. I 'm not saying I'll never talk to you I'm saying a few weeks will help everything.

I reread it then signed my name calmly on the bottom and stuffed it into my book sack. I managed to survive two periods and then for lunch Annabelle sat with me by Tiffany and I felt everything I had been suppressing.

I grabbed my book sack and ran out of the room. I sat in a corner of the bathroom and cried and cried. I cried until I had to throw up. I found Annabelle holding my hair while I threw up and when I was done I cried some more and threw up some more. I cried and threw up until I had a headache and then I rearranged my make up and went to my 3rd class.

I sat there at the table… alone. I hadn't expected Joshua to pop up but it was okay to hope. I looked like something the cat had thrown up. I survived the class and P.E.

After school as I waited for Nat I started to cry again. I could tell people were starring and I felt that piercing feeling I got when the vampires starred at me. Finally, Nat appeared. I'm guessing he knew I was feeling distressed because he jumped out of the truck and made it to my side in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry, Nat." I whispered.

He held me close and I put the note in his hand then forced us apart.

"This is all I can think about doing." I said.

I kissed him again even more slowly. I couldn't feel anything that time. I was too numb.

"Bye." I whispered.

I turned and started to run toward the car. It didn't take long for him to catch me by my hand.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"I guess so."

I pulled my hand away and ran toward my car. I could still feel the eyes as I laid my head down and cried some more.

Hale got in the car and didn't say anything as she drove me home. I could tell she wanted to ask. I thanked god she was so sweet she wouldn't want to hurt me more because I couldn't talk about it. It was bad enough I knew half the school would have something to talk about on Monday.

When we got home I escaped to the back yard and sat on the same swing I had threatened to push Nat off so many years ago. I laughed and cried as I slowly swung. I swung for what seemed like forever. I sat outside until the sun was replaced by the moon and I couldn't breathe.

In the house Heather was sitting calmly at the bar 2 glasses in front of her.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

"No you aren't. Sit down."

I sulked over to the bar and sat next to her.

"What happened with you and Nat, and you better not give me that pathetic 'he broke up with me' excuse. I talked to Alison and Nat hasn't left his room since he got home from school. He seems just as disoriented as you and equally disconnected from the outside world. If one of you broke up with the other you wouldn't both be simultaneously mad it doesn't make sense."

This was where I had gotten my vocabulary from no doubt.

"Nothing happened… we- I decided I needed to reevaluate who I wanted to make an important input on my social statues. Nat and I can't be together any more. Things got crazy and I decided I'm going to date… Blake."

"Burlington?"

"Yeah… You know them?"

"Of course they live a little out of the town. Mrs. Burlington is an author. She writes amazing books on vampires. She names her characters after her family. She's a very intense writer. She gives amazing details in which the people they hunt and other vampires. You would think she actually knew these people. Mr. Burlington is a scientist. He works at a local plant in town. They moved her 3 years ago…"

"Really… do you happen to have any of her books?"

"I have all of them. For her last one it actually ends here. It has her family as vegetarians you know only eating animals. I'll loan them to you."

"Thanks."

"Anyway Hols, you broke his heart. He's in a state of shock. I think you should talk to him."

"I will."

"I'm not going to force you but I hope you do."

She offered one of the glasses to me and got up hen I took it in my hand.

"I'll be right back."

She went into the guest room and came back a few seconds later with a black box. She sat next to me again and opened a box. Inside was a handgun.

"This is for you, Holly. I don't make quick judgments but the Burlingtons strike me as odd. I trust you not to be young enough to shoot yourself on accident, not depressed enough to shoot yourself on purpose, and not crazy enough to shoot someone else on purpose." She said.

I gulped down the entire glass before taking the gun in my hand. It was nice and easy weight. I could see myself shooting Lauren actually.

"Thanks." I said.

"You welcome."

She dropped a small black bag on the counter, got up and headed toward her room.

"Goodnight Hols."

"Goodnight Heather."

I put the gun in the small bag and snuck into the room. I put it in the bottom drawer and climbed into bed. I quickly fell deeply to sleep.

The next morning when I got up Hale was gone. I got dressed in a black and grey sundress and put my hair in pigtails. I went to the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of applejacks. As I put my bowl in the sink I the phone rang. I put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering what time you wanted us to come move your furniture." Blake asked.

I felt myself blush as I tried to fix my hair as if he could see me. I was pathetic. I had no problem talking to him before.

"About 2, is that okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Hol."

"Okay, bye."  
"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"About that whole kissing thing I want you to know I wouldn't hurt you or anything, Hol. I'll be on my best behavior and you never know we might just grow to actually really like each other."

"What did Annabelle see?"

"She says if we give each other a chance we'll embrace our destiny and actually like each other… if we're willing."

"I'm willing."

"Me too, I'll see you at 2."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I looked at the clock. It was 1:27 that left me 33 minutes. I rushed to my room and changed my clothes. I put on a red spaghetti strapped shirt and some jean shorts and I had my hair down with the top later in a ponytail. I put on my choker and some silver earrings. It took me 15 minutes in the mirror to fix my make up how I wanted it. I thought of it like this, if I was going to date him I could at least act like he really was my perfect guy.

Finally at 2:01 Heather called me in the kitchen. Were they on time or what? I saved my eyelash brush and went down the stairs as graceful as I could. There they were, the best looking kids in my school standing in my kitchen.

"So, Holly where's your room?" Annabelle asked.

"I'll show you."

I motioned with my hand and practically flew up the steps and to my room.

"Okay so you want us to move all of this to the guest room, right?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah and that's right across the hall." I said.

He nodded and picked up my dresser with all of my clothes on it and Annabelle sitting legs crossed on it.

"Hello? I have a sister inside the house." I said.

Blake grabbed the other side of the dresser.

"Sorry, I forgot." Thomas said.

He immediately acted like he was having problems and Blake followed suit.

"Thank you." I said.

Annabelle jumped down and started to empty the closet.

"Only take the stuff on black hangers." I said.

She nodded as Zackary and Lucy picked up my entire bed. Thank god Heather was down stairs. Annabelle brought my stuff across the hall and came back for my chest of books.

Blake came back.

"You have some company." He said.

"Thanks." I said and the doorbell rang.

He smiled and motioned toward the door. I went downstairs with Blake closely behind. When I opened the door my mouth fell open.

Duncan, Nat, and Jake were standing in my door.

"Hey, Hols thought you might need some help." Nat said.

"Actually I'm almost done and you shouldn't be here."

"Oh c'mon Hols we've been friends since forever I'm not going to give up because a note."

"No, you're going to give up because I'm begging you to."

"Who's that?" Duncan asked.

I had been blocking Blake with the door for the conversation. I sighed and moved the door.

"I'm Blake, Holly's boyfriend."

I opened my mouth and closed it. Nat laughed a bitter laugh I didn't recognize.

"Play nicely." I said.

Duncan flushed at the daggers that were going on between Blake and Nat.

"Anyway, Nat the moving is done, but thanks for the offer." I said.

"Is that Nat?" Heather asked from behind me.

"Hey Heather." Nat said brushing past me.

Duncan and Jake followed. I turned toward Blake.

"Please be the bigger person, Nat is going to milk this." I said.

Blake smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll try." He said.

_This cannot be good_. I closed the door.

I went into the kitchen where Nat was sitting calmly at the table talking to Heather. I acted like he wasn't there and ran up the stairs and back to the guest room. It was almost done. I started to arrange my books on my shelf to find Thomas had already put them in alphabetical order.

"We're done." Annabelle said.

"Thanks Annabelle… … by the way do you guys have nicknames no offence but your names are mouth a real full."

"Yeah, I'm Belle or Ann, Lucy is Lulu, Joshua is Josh, Zackary is Zack, Thomas is Tom, and Blake is well… Blake."

"Got it, that is so much easier to say."

"Any time Hols." Belle lowered her voice. "By the way Blake's going to kiss you today, in this room, Nathaniel's going to see."

"Maybe this is what it'll take to prove my point."

"That's Blake's point when he plans this."

"He's planning to kiss me in front of Nat?" I asked.

"Blake can get jealous pretty easy." Belle confided.

"Why?"

"He's very protective of you now. He knows you're the one he'll soul search with."

"Oh, okay."

Thomas suddenly looked up and started to sniff.

"Wolf." He said.

"Its just Nat."

"No, three of them and the scent is strong."

"He brought Duncan and Jake with him." Blake said.

"I don't trust them. I'm going dog sitting." Thomas said. He started out the door and Zack, Lucy, and Belle follow him out.

"Sorry, Thomas is the oldest. He hasn't exactly forgotten the war between us and them all those years ago; even after the treaty was signed he can't forget the blood shed." Blake sighed walking toward me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be. You weren't there. It's hardly your fault. Anyway sorry for whatever might happen to your mutt."

He moved closer. "Thomas might just loose it. He could snap at any moment you know tear Nat, Duncan, and Jake to shreds. Then he could kill Heather and come up here to finish you." with every step he was moving closer. "Then he'll wait for Hale to get home and kill her too."

He was so close I had started to back up and now he was bracing me against the wall. He held my chin with one hand, held me against the wall with the other and kissed me.

The world stopped. I began to silently have a panic attack as I put my arms around his neck and he picked me up and sat me on my dresser. I could have died in his arms and not care. Was this really my soul mate? I ignored the fact that Nat would walk in at any moment and held onto Blake's head of brown hair with one hand and braced myself on my dresser with the other although Blake was basically holding me…

"Hey Hols, you don't have to hide out. I'm on good behavior." Nat said before opening the door that broke his heart.

The worse thing was what he said before he opened the door because it proved he was willing to try.

We pulled away and Blake moved to the side as I jumped off the dresser. I ran after Nat and Blake ran after me. I stopped on the 3rd step.

"It's time to go." Nat said. "See you around, Heather."

He rushed out the door and Duncan and Jake followed him. I felt Blake's hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" Heather asked.

"I don't know. He went in the room and came out furious I don't know what he saw." I lied.

"Well he still came which proves you took my advice and talked to him." Heather continued.

"Yeah." I said.

Belle came down the stairs holding my favorite black bag.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked.

"She's coming stay with me and Lucy. The boys are going hunting with Luke and Lilia and we would have been bored major so we asked Holly to come spend the weekend with us." Belle lied.

"Oh… don't forget to call." Heather said.

"That's it?" I asked.

Blake laughed and dragged me out the door.

To my surprise there were 5 cars in my driveway.

"What's with the cars?" I asked.

"We're going to race." Thomas said calmly.

"This should be good." I muttered.

"Who do you want to ride with?" Lucy asked.

"Let's wait till she sees us on the practice lap." Blake said. He grabbed my hand and led me to a jeep. It was black like all the cars. I got in and Blake climbed in the driver's seat. Zackary had a motorcycle, Lucy had a Porsche, Annabelle had a Gallant, and Thomas had a regular truck. Blake reared his engine and took off. I would not be in the car with him and that was a promise.

I realized they all drove exactly how they acted. Belle was a calm graceful driver who weaved in and out of traffic with ease. Blake was a powerful driver making people let him in. Lucy was a show off driver, riding top down, with shades, speeding with one hand on the wheel. Thomas was obviously planning every move before he made it, a strategist and Zackary was a sleek and mysterious driver. This would be a lot of fun. I am definitely riding with Annabelle.

It didn't take us long to get to there houses. It was nice.

Really nice.

It was a three-story house. It looked in the middle of a castle and a condo. I refused to get out of the car so Blake opened the door and carried me inside. Luke laughed when he saw us walk through the door. Or at least the man who I thought was Luke did.

I jumped out of his arms.

"Hi, I'm Luke Burlington. It's very nice to finally meet you, Holly."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Burlington."

"Please don't call me that you make me feel old."

Old was the last thing to come to my mind when I looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. He was obviously in shape although he tried to hide it. He had a look of brilliance about him that I couldn't put into words but if I had to use three words to describe him they would be cute, gorgeous, angel. He looked 23 at the most.

"Oh yeah you're just 800. That's not old at all." Blake joked.

"He's lying." Luke said. "I'm only 799."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Blake said.

I looked at them like they were crazy.

"Can Holly spend the weekend?" Annabelle asked.

"Of course if she feels… … … comfortable." Luke said.

"I feel comfortable, thank you." I said.

"Oh, she has good manners too. She's a keeper." A musical voice rang from the staircase.

I turned around and found Mrs. Burlington on the stairs. She was even prettier than Lucy and Annabelle combined. She had pure black hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a black dress that went around the neck and some black heels. She looked like she'd just walked off of the cover of Teen People. She looked like the sort of person who would spend millions of dollars on a wardrobe because she changed her favorite color. She looked like the sort of person I wished I could be all the time.

She came down the stairs and embraced me exactly like Annabelle.

"Hello, Holly. I'm Lilia. I've heard so much about you. Blake told me you were beautiful but he didn't tell me how well mannered you were."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Burlington."

"Please call me, Lilia you-"

"We know, we know make you feel old." Blake interrupted.

Lilia shot him a look to obviously shut up.

"Sometimes I wonder why we didn't ship you to school in Africa." Lilia said.

"Thanks, love you too." Blake said.

Thomas lifted his head.

"Someone's at the door." He said.

Blake jerked me with him in one quick flash. I looked around. Blake, Thomas and I were sitting on the couch looking at a football game. Lucy was sitting on the floor polishing her nails. Annabelle was sitting sideways on the sofa reading a book. Lilia was sweeping and Luke and Zackary were playing foosball. They sure went through a lot to look normal.

The door let out a ring and Lilia went to the door with the broom still in her hand.

"Hello." She said.

"I'm looking for an Annabelle Burlington."

"One second. Anna come get the door!" Lilia yelled.

Anna went to the door still holding her book. She said something in a quiet whispered. We heard the scratching of a pen on some paper then Blake broke out in cheer.

"Whoa!!" he yelled.

"Your team cheated." Thomas argued.

"What ever as long as you pay up I could care less what you think." Blake continued.

I sat there not wanting to be a part of their complete football frenzy. I held my breath as Belle talked quietly to the man at the door.

After an about 3 minutes Belle closed the door and walked in with a huge box in her arms. She walked in and put it on the floor. Everyone sat in silence for about 50 seconds.

"He just got on the road." Thomas confirmed.

"Well, Annabelle what's with the box?" Lucy asked.

"It's a surprise, that I'm going to be needing in the near future." Belle said.

"Quit the riddles." Blake said.

"Fine, it's a present for Holly. Her birthday is in 17 days." Belle admitted.

She picked up the box and flew up the stairs and back down in 2 seconds.

"Now, that that's done we can continue our previous conversation." Thomas said.

"Oh, yes. Holly did your guardian give you permission to accompany us for the next 2 days?" Luke asked.

"Oh, Holly you're staying with us for 2 days?" Lilia asked.

"As if you couldn't hear the conversation from upstairs." Blake said just loud enough for me to hear although I'm pretty sure everyone heard anyway.

"Yes ma'am." I said awkwardly.

"That's very… surprising." Lilia said.

Annabelle disappeared for a fraction of a second and reappeared with the phone in her hand. It gave off a loud ring exactly 2 seconds later.

"Luke, you should take this." She said.

He took it in his hand and disappeared.

I would never in a million years get used to their quick movements or Annabelle always being ahead of me. I needed to relax and try to get my head around all of this. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and felt Blake's hand on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and realized nothing had vanished with a puff of smoke. I was still surrounded by vampires who knew more about me than I did myself. I was weird enough not to be afraid and normal enough to know no to underestimate any of them. It was obvious Thomas was the brain, Annabelle was the secret weapon, Blake was the strength, and Joshua and Zackary were unknowns. I didn't like the unknown. It freaked me out. I had to know.

We all stood there in a circle around the staircase. Luke came back and stood in the center. Everyone talked in quiet voices that I couldn't understand and I'm pretty sure it was meant to be that way. They seemed to be having a complete conversation. I just stood there feeling disconnected.

Annabelle looked at my face.

"Seeing how I know how this'll turn out I'm taking my leave with Holly." She said.

She winked at Blake and grabbed my hand from his and rushed me up the stairs.

"So, how are you and Blake going to go by this?" Belle asked.

"You tell me."

"Well, you are going to love each other and it's going to be stronger than anything but in order for that to happen you have to kiss tonight under the moon."

"Is that why you invited me over?"

"Part of it anyway, the other part is your training. The other thing I ordered for you is an ancient anklet. It's solid gold and it should awaken your vampire, fighting skills so your training can start right now."

"Oh and what does this training include?"

"Nothing much just me and Zackary trying to kill you and Thomas."

"Thanks."

Annabelle smiled her sweet smile and sat me in a chair in front of a mirror.

"Umm, Belle I noticed you don't have a bed. Why is that?"

"We don't sleep."

"But what about"

"Don't worry, we got you a bed. We didn't forget any of your mortal needs." Belle said pulling my hair into a hair clip.

She brushed long strokes in my hair while humming contently.

"What are you doing, Belle?"

"Don't you want to look pretty for the night you and Blake become one?"

"Meaning?"

"When you wake up you'll feel like you and Blake have been dating for years."

"Really?"

"Yep, by the way I'd try to stay up longer than him. This is the only chance you'll ever get to see him sleep, you know?"  
I laughed a little as Belle started scrubbing my make up off.

"It's true." She said.

I allowed Annabelle to work on me for 12 minutes but it felt like 4 hours. She put my hair all curly and put me in a jean skirt and black spaghetti strapped shirt, some black stilettos, some Silver Star earrings, a black choker, a gold anklet, and a gold necklace. I felt like biker Barbie when she finally finished.

She refused to let me change and she refused to let me hide out in her room so eventually I had to go down stairs because she blocked all the bathroom doors upstairs. I was beyond aggravated when I finally went down stairs. Annabelle smiled calmly at me.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" she asked Blake and Thomas who were watching or at least acting like it for my sake T.V.

"Yeah, beautiful." Thomas said not looking up.

Annabelle threw a vase smashing it into his head and Blake and Lucy erupted with laughter. I had to allow myself laughter too.

When Blake looked up to find the new source of laughter I could have jumped in a hole.

"Annabelle." I said as an explanation.

"Obviously it would and could only be Anna."

He got up and walked to me.

"Anna! Stop treating my girlfriend like your Barbie!" He sighed.

"Sorry… besides it's not like she doesn't like it."

I honestly didn't like it but what could I do. I watched Blake scratch his nose and take a deep breath.

"Change her back or so help me, Annabelle I will throw your entire vanity out of the window." He threatened.

I mouthed the words 'thank you' as Annabelle sighed and dragged me back up the stairs.

She led me back to her room.

"Blake is such a BORING BOYFRIEND. I don't see how you could LOVE HIM." Annabelle said loudly.

"I heard that!" Blake yelled.

"THAT WAS THE POINT." Belle said in her normal voice.

Although she had said it in a normal tone she was emphasizing a lot.

"Okay both of you chill and Belle can I have some jeans and a t-shirt please."

Belle went over to her side table and opened the top drawer pulling out three t-shirts.

One was light green and said 'BORN TO RULE YOU!' the 2nd one was pink and it said 'PRINCESS' in glitter letters, and the 3rd one was grey and it said 'VAMPIRE BAIT'.

"I don't think the 3rd one is appropriate and I hate pink so give me the green one." I said.

"You completely overreact over what the shirt says. It's a complete inside joke so chill out… If you want you can actually have it. I saw you wearing it at our table on Monday." Belle said throwing the green one to me. "You are really tense." She continued.

"I know…I haven't slept well the past 2 nights." I admitted.

"We'll try to change that."

"Thanks but I doubt it's something you can fix."

"Trust me on this."

"Okay."

Belle smiled and skipped out of the room so I could change.

This time when I went down the stairs I felt completely at ease. I walked calmly down the stairs with Belle and sat next to her on the floor as we looked through magazines.

"Lilia and Luke are fine." Belle said turning the page.

"Why wouldn't they be?" I asked.

"Oh Joshua called and"

"Anna, shut up! ... It's nothing." Blake said.

"You can't protect her from life." Belle snapped.

"Life isn't the problem I have to protect her from. It's you." Blake pointed out.

"Whatever, she has a right to know."

"Fine, worry her and if you're right which you always are it'll be over nothing."

She sighed and turned the page again.

Thomas sighed.

"You guys are giving me and Holly a migraine so you both need to shut up and talk to Luke when he gets back."

"Fine," Blake and Belle said in union.

I felt a sudden sickness. They reminded me so much of Nat and me it hurt. I had lost my best friend earlier today and a few minutes ago I thought my biggest problem was a shirt. How trivial could I be? I felt the tears come again but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

When I opened my eyes Blake, Annabelle and Thomas were all looking at me with worry. I faked a smile and went back to turning the pages although I obviously wasn't really in it like I had been before.

Annabelle went to the movies and rented me all my favorites, Crybaby, Grease, Hairspray, Titanic, and Footloose. Blake and Thomas took it upon themselves to actually cook me a pizza that ended with the kitchen, me, Belle, Thomas, and Blake in flour. It was a lot of fun.

When the tie started getting closer to 9 everyone got restless.

"What did I miss?" I finally asked.

"The moon I told you about is at 9." Belle said.

"Yeah and Lucy, Lilia, Luke, Zackary, and Joshua are going to be back." Thomas said.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

"Joshua went on a trip and everyone else went get him." Blake said.

"And that took 4 people?"

"You see they needed all the people because Joshua can…"

I could tell Thomas was rewording.

"He can be rash." Thomas finally said.

"Oh." I said.

We sat in silence until the clock struck 9 exactly then Annabelle dragged me up the stairs put a jacket on me and whispered.

"Just one kiss is all I need…you have about 45 seconds. When its 9:01 it's all over."

I nodded and she ran me back down the stairs and outside where Blake was waiting.

We had no time to waste. We were calmly in a tree in little time. It was one of the trees that grow out of the water. We were right above the water. I was sitting on Blake bracing on a branch as the full moon hung over head.

"This'll be over before you know it." Blake assured me.

"What if I don't want it to be over?" I asked boldly.

He smiled a half smile and our lips pressed together.

As much 'experience' as I had with kissing this was the 1st one to make me not be able to breathe. I saw fireworks in my head and my heart skipped. As fast as it started it was over. We were sitting in the branches looking at each other and then everything went black… … …

When I opened my eyes I was surprised by the brightness. Everything was a light green and the windows were completely opened. There were birds on the window seal and the trees brushed the side of the house as the wind blew. I lay in the bed for a few minutes trying to think of everything that had happened the night before.

When I finally made sense of it I got out of the bed, grabbed the clothes Belle picked out for me and ran to the bathroom before anyone could see my hair.

After an hour in the bathroom I walked out slowly. Annabelle was waiting for me casually.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"At home." I admitted.

"You mean you feel like you've been her million of times, right?"

I nodded.

"Good, everything is going according to plan…anyway breakfast is ready for you down stairs."

I nodded and waltzed down the stairs.

Blake was doing sit ups, Joshua and Thomas were fighting for practice I hoped, and Zackary and Luke were playing chess.

I walked right past it all and into the kitchen. Lilia was standing over the stove and Lucy was sitting at the table looking out the window.

"Hi, Holly I didn't' know if you were vegetarian and although Blake assured me you weren't I still wasn't sure so I made you omelets is that okay?"  
"Whatever you made is fine, Lilia." I said.

She smiled and sat at the table as I grabbed a plate and sat in the middle of her and LUCY.

"So how do you feel?" Lilia asked.

"I feel at home and content."

"Good, that means its working."

"Yeah, I hope so."

I hurried with my breakfast and washed my plate. Then, I went back into the living room and sat next to Blake who was still doing push ups. I lost count around 237 so I'm not sure how many he did before my cell phone started to ring.

Annabelle had it to me in a flash. I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Holly this is Chris."

"How'd you get my number?"

"Hale."

"Oh, you were saying?"

"Want to hang out? Like, you know at Scott's party?"

"Sorry, I wasn't invited…you should go with Tiffany."

"Why?"

"Okay I understand a boy brain but is yours made out of muss? She's liked you forever. Hello?"

"Really?"

"Duh."

"Oh, thanks Holly."

"Bye, Chris."

I hung up and sighed 'man that boy was slow'.

"Actually you were invited, Hale was supposed to pass your invitation." Belle called.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said.

Annabelle smiled.

"I'm game." She said.

"For what?" Joshua asked.

"A game of tag, our way," she said with a smirk.

I just sat there waiting for an explanation. None came so I just sat there as they divided into teams. It was Blake, Luke, and Thomas against Lilia, Lucy and Annabelle. Zackary and Joshua sat out with me. Before Blake left I had an urge to grab him by his hair and plant a kiss on him… … … so I did. It didn't really matter that we were practically making out in front of Luke and Lilia. When we finally pried ourselves apart Belle smirked.

"It was a success." She said.

They took off shortly after that. Blake swore not to go fall off a cliff somewhere, we kissed again, and he told me these games normally only last an hour or two although they all hid out of the country. It wasn't much of a surprise and I figured Belle had the game in the bag. All she had to do was focus on them to see where they were hiding out. I thought it was highly unfair but I didn't say anything because I figured you couldn't point out what everyone already knows.

I ended up settling on the sofa with a book called 'Is Kissing a Girl Who Smokes like Liking an Ashtray?' It was one of my favorites. I don't know how but it managed to be here when I had gotten up. The only thing was Joshua. He was all weird and anti social. I couldn't stand being around him. It depressed me so I went to Blake's room. Opened all the windows, sat on the bed and read the book in absolute silence. For some reason the silence bothered me. It made me think everything was too good.

I ended up being on the last chapter so I finished up and went to Zack for some new reading material. I knew he was surprised because I had addressed him fully.

"Have you ever read Pride and Prejudice?" Zackary asked.

"No, I've heard of it."

"It's good. It takes place in colonial times. It tells about a mother's struggles to marry off all 5 of her daughters to men of good standing. It's good if you don't mind the accent."

"I don't. Can I borrow it?" I asked.

Zack went to his bookshelf, which was over piling and pulled out one small hard covered book. He offered it to me.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded and I took it in my hand.

I returned to my room and read through the 1st few chapters. My mind was completely on the love of Mr. Bennet and Jane. It was so romantic how they could just tell how in love they were by looking at each other. At the same time I hated Mr. Bennet's sisters. They were wicked under noted people who had no fair judgment of others who didn't make as much as them. It made me want to burn the book.

I was so involved in the book I didn't realize Blake standing in the door until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

I book marked my place and put it on the end table. He appeared with his arms around me and we kissed again. When we broke apart he still kept me to his chest.

"What are you reading and please don't say Green Glass Sea. I hate that book."

"I'm reading Pride and Prejudice." I corrected.

He kissed me on the forehead. "Good choice."

I laughed my small half laugh. "Thanks."

"You know I think I can get used to you, human." Blake said.

"Thanks again, I think."

"Don't worry that was a compliment."

"Good."

He rolled his eyes in a fake way and we kissed again. My neediness surprised me. I wasn't one to feel like I needed someone, no matter how close we were.

I stayed to his chest until Annabelle walked in.

"Hey Blake, Tara might come visit." Annabelle cheered.

"It's not a sure thing so I can't get a good read but they might be coming somewhere in the next 2 weeks."

"A friend of the family," Blake whispered to me.

He nodded to Belle and she looked at him with a disappointed look.

"I can't believe… how can you…ugh… you. Are. Such. A. Baby." Annabelle stormed.

She stomped her foot in aggravation.

"Oh please, Anna I am not at all upset from our previous encounter with the Alexander family." Blake sighed.

"Why do you say it so formal? You know Mortimer is an old time friend of Luke. I think you are highly unruly in your judgment of other people. Mortimer, Katherine, Tara, Scottie, and Samantha are like family and Luke will surely frown on your behavior. I don't see why you can't let it go."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Thomas and Samantha ran away together. Blake and Joshua hunted them down and dragged them here, I do mean dragged literally by the way. It's thought of by Thomas as the day his undead heart started to beat again. It's so romantic." Belle said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Is not, he's still paying me gas money back. I had to go to Asia to find him and so help me if he runs of again I'll kill him."

"Oh, Blake will you relax?"

Blake hissed and tilted his head.

"Stay here, Holly. I'll be right back." Blake assured me.

Him and Belle disappeared through the door and left me alone, again. I took a deep breath and slumped into my seat.

Why were they always leaving me alone? Was I slowing them down or something? All they had to do was ask me to go home. I didn't really mind. I mean I was dragged into this. Its not like I wanted to be part of their weirdo family anyway.

But then again this was Blake's weirdo family….

The man I loved so desperately was hiding something from me in somehow that seemed to hurt more then anything I had survived in emotional pain since I'd been here.

I reopened my book and continued to read. I didn't have much left anyway and I desperately needed something to help occupy my mind.

When I finally finished the book no one had come check on me. It was vexing. Did they forget I was there? But then again that was impossible, after all I was the only beating heart in the entire house.

I plopped backwards on the bed and let out a loud sigh. Man, this was boring. I wanted to be near the action. I wanted to see the astonishing Samantha and watch Joshua watch me. I wanted to see Nat and kiss Blake. I wanted it all!

Annabelle seemed to sense my depression because as soon as the thought was out she opened the door.

"Holly," she said, "You're not going to like this but we've decided to just tell you."

"Okay?"

"Sit down, please."

"Ann, I am sitting down."

"Oh."

Annabelle sat next to me.

"Honey," she said

"Yes?"

"Blake was the one to run away with Samantha… It was before him and Lucy started to attempt soul searches together… and well Joshua kind of sent the invitations to the Alexander family in order to bring Samantha back, who he hopes will steal Blake from you…"

I felt a little part of me die. Samantha loved Blake… and Lucy loved Blake… and I loved Blake… I was barely a match for Lucy. There was no way I could be better then 2 vampires… I was toast. I couldn't compete. They were beautiful, smart, wise with age, not to mention immortal. My life sucked… not to mention Joshua of all people was the traitor.

He'd known this was coming to me. That's why he seemed so distant. He didn't want to talk to me, knowing what he had done. I HATE HIM!

"So… you guys lied?" I asked dumbly.

"Well," Annabelle said, "no we didn't. Samantha and Thomas DID run away together but that was after things with her and Blake didn't work out."

"Right."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I should go home."

"What? Why? Now? Holly its 2 in the morning."

"I don't care. I have a key. I'll let myself in."

"And if the top is locked?"

"I'll crash at Nat's. No matter how mad he is at me, he won't turn me away."

"But-"

"Annabelle just take me home please. I can't do this now… or ever."

"Holly-"

"Look if Joshua is so against all this maybe death is what he wants. Maybe he just wants to be released finally. I mean that's the only way I can see this."

"He was just jealous. And I admit that what he did was a little rash but Holly Blake still loves you and Samantha can't change that."

"But she can try and I'm not up for watching it so who's bringing me home or am I walking?"

"…"

"Annabelle?"

"I'll bring her," Blake said from the door.

I shot Annabelle daggers. That's what she had waited for.

"Any other offers?" I asked.

"No," Annabelle said flatly.

"Fine. Whatever."

I grabbed my jacket and book sack full of my clothes for the weekend and brushed past Blake and down the stairs.

When I walked down the last stair I finally looked up and just as I expected everyone was looking at me.I looked at Joshua coolly, took a deep breath, and walked outside alone.

Thomas was outside, cigarette in hand.

"You smoke?" I asked.

"It's not like it can kill me," he shrugged.

"Can I have one?"

"You smoke?"

"I do now."

"Here," Thomas said laughing and handing me a cigarette.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Blake came outside and I turned my face back to stone. He opened the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I just got in the car, put my bag at my feet, and slammed the door shut.

Blake got in the jeep and started it.

"Holly-"

"Please don't talk to me."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"You're still talking."

"Samantha was a mistake."

"Talking."

"No one can ever compare to what I've felt for you in these past few days, ever. And it doesn't matter that my entire family's listening and I'll never live this down. I just care about you. I love you."

"Done?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I love you too… but I really can't deal with any of this. Everything's moving way too fast. I need to slow down and catch my breath. I mean I've found out about vampires and wolves. I've KISSED vampires and wolves. I've dated 2 vampires in like 3 days. And you know what? Not once has someone asked me how I'm coping. I'm not going to wait for someone to ask anymore, I'm telling you. I need to go home and think."

"Alright."

"Thank-you."

"Welcome."

"So where are you going?"

"Meaning?"

"Home or… … Nathaniel's place?"

"Home."  
"Alright."

Blake pulled the jeep into reverse and back out.

As Blake sped down the dark road I finally thought about everything and decided.

"Wait, I need to see Nat."

"… Okay."

Blake did a donut and sped in the opposite direction. When Nat's house came into view Blake skid to a stop.

"What?" I asked.

"Boundary lines. If I cross here I'd be in violation of the treaty. I'm sure 7 of those mutts would be on me if I even went to Nathaniel's house."

"Okay. I can walk the rest."

Blake moved in for a kiss and I turned so that it landed nicely on my cheek.

"It's a little too early," I said.

"Of course. Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Call me?"

"Yeah. I'll call you… tomorrow."

"Fair enough."

"Good."

I smiled and got out of the jeep.

I put my book sack on my back and walked to Nat's house as Blake watched from his jeep.

I knew immediately which window was Nat's. I didn't know how but I felt it. My very being knew it.

I went right up to it and knocked softly.

Nothing.

I banged a little harder.

Nothing.

I rammed my fist into the window and saw a light come on in the room.

Nat opened his blinds sleepily and his eyes got wide with shock as he realized who I was.

He opened the window and held it open for me to climb in. I collapsed on his bed and dropped my book sack on the floor.

Then I sat up and tried to memorize my surroundings. His room was kind of stuffed. He had books all over the floor, mostly on top of clothes that were on the floor. He had a bookshelf in the corner of the room piled high with books and a lamp, where the light was coming from.

"Nice room," I said.

"Holly I know fully well that you didn't come all the way her to criticize my cleaning abilities."

"No…"

"So why are you here?"

"To do this."

I stood up and noticed for the 1st time that Nat was wearing only boxers. (WOW.) I kissed him. A quick, calm kiss; one just good enough to tell him what words couldn't; it was the only kiss I could provide.

When we pulled apart Nat just looked at me.

"So, you're saying you want me?"

"I'm saying I want you now… I don't know what I'll want in the morning… …"

"Oh."

I collapsed on the bed again and Nat sat next to me.

"Does that make me a bad person?" I asked.

"No," Nat said.

Then I felt his lips hit mine again. It was amazing. It was like he was trying to say something in his kiss just like I had tried.

His lips were soft against mine… They just made me yearn for him even more. It didn't take long for Nat's tongue to invade my mouth. As soon as his tongue touched mine my entire body seemed to burn like wildfire. It felt like I was the desert and he was the water I so desperately needed.

Nat's hands fell to the top button of my blouse and he began fumbling with it until finally he had the entire shirt off. Then he pulled back, undid my pants and pulled those off too.

Then we kissed, long, and hungrily for each other until we both ran out of breath and I just laid on Nat's bare chest.

"Nat," I said.

"Hm?"

"Why are you so hot?"

"Wolves stay at a solid 115 degrees."

"Oh."

"Mm hm."

"Nat."

"Hm?"

"What's the treaty I keep hearing about?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time."

"Okay… Nat."

"Hm?"  
"I wanna love you."

"Well I do love you."

"I know."

"Good."

"Yeah… Nat."

"Yes Holly?"

"Tell me again."

"Holly, I love you."

"Nat."

"Yeah?"

"It feels really good to hear that."

"It feels good to say it too."

"… Nat."

"What?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hols."

And that was as far as anything went that night. I mean what do you expect, I'm 15 and Nat's just 14. Duh!

When I woke up I was weaved in the covers… alone. My head was hurting so intense I felt like I could just scream.

Someone however was already doing that. I recognized the 3 voices at once. It was Nat, Duncan, and Jake.

"She needed me last night!" Nat yelled.

"No! You needed her!" Jake yelled

"It's not like that!" Nat continued.

"You can't let vampire girl stay here!" Jake yelled back.

"Yes!" Duncan corrected, "He can."

"Says who?" Jake yelled.

"Us dummy!" Duncan snapped, "It's a vote our 2 against your 1!"

"Wait, Duncan you're siding with Nat?"

"Yes! Holly needs somewhere to crash! She's safe here! The blood suckers can't cross the line!" Duncan said.

"And what if she decides to go back every once in a while?" Jake asked.

"Who cares?" Nat snapped.

"Yeah, " Duncan agreed, "If she's trying to wean herself off of them let her. If this is just temporarily so what? We're going to help her no matter the situation so get used to it!"

"Wow," Jake said. "You haven't been that passionate about a girl since Julie."

I wanted to know who Julie was but the voices were fading.

I climbed out of bed, into the hall, and toward the noise.

I was able to hide around a dark corner without anyone noticing me.

"Jake," Duncan warned, "Do not bring Julie into this…"

"Why not? Isn't that why you wanna help her?" Jake asked, It's just because she looks like your beloved Julie. And you, Nate; that's why you want her too now isn't it? You always did have a thing for Julie."

I couldn't tell who's fist hit Jake in the face 1st but I know both Duncan and Nat had their fist out when Jake hit the ground.

"Don't you dare use my dead fiancé's name in vain again you pathetic excuse for a wolf." Duncan snapped, "The only reason I didn't kill you just now was because we USED to be friends but mention her again and the pack leader himself won't be able to tear me off you. So help me I will take ever ounce of my strength and use it to kill you once and for all even if it means killing myself in the process. You will not speak of Julian that way again! Have I made myself clear mutt?"

Jake rubbed his nose and nodded.

"And I," Nat said "Won't threaten you. I'll make mine easy on your small brain. Bring Holly up in a bad way again and you're going over boundary lines. The vampires will take care of the rest… and that's a promise."

Jake just stayed on the ground and nodded.

"And you've out grown your stay. Move in with another pack member," Nat said throwing an already packed bag at him.

The bag smashed directly into Jake's already bleeding nose and I squeaked in feel of his pain.

Nat walked over to the corner and looked at me with a smile.

"Good morning, Princess." Nat said.

"Hey."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long."

"Mm hm."

"And I need a tooth brush."

"I brought you one. It's the black one on the sink."

"And the bathroom?"

"You're standing in front of the door."

"Oh," I said kind of embarrassed.

Nat laughed and left me alone in the hall.

I walked into the sink and thought of all the turmoil I had caused in my small visit. _I'd hurt Blake by coming here at all. I'd hurt Duncan by reminding him of this Julian person that he was engaged to. I'd hurt Jake by getting him kicked out and probably with a broken nose, and I'd hurt Nat by being selfish and using him because I needed something real to hold on to. __I was so sick and twisted and needy. I hated myself! I was just so dumb! I had to be the perfect princess and always get what I wanted and now I had it and more then I could handle. _

I picked up the black toothbrush with Holly on the side in Red and put some toothpaste on it. As I brushed I allowed my mind to drift. _Maybe I should just leave everyone alone. Maybe I could just disappear… Yeah right. Someone would find me… I just know it. They would always find me. There's nowhere for me to run or hide. I picked the pieces and started this game… now I have to be the woman my mother taught me to be and play the game out till the very end even if that means loosing everything._ I spit in the sink and rinsed my toothbrush off.

Then I brushed my hair, did my make-up, and got dressed. When I went back in the living room it was like nothing had happened. It was like there had never even been a fight.

Duncan was sitting at the bar on his cell phone and Nat and Jake were sitting on the sofa watching some show and laughing.

The only difference was that the end table Jake had fallen on was still in a pile of shambles where it was before. I decided if I was going to stay another night I might as well not free load. I got the vacuum cleaner and went straight to Nat's room. I put everything on the floor then worked from there.

He had 4 shelves on his bookshelf and only 2 types of books and that was Mechanic books and wolf history books. I alphabetized his books; the first two shelves Mechanic books and the last two shelves were the wolf books.

Then, I just put all his clothes in the dirty clothes.

Next I went to Duncan's room only to find out it was completely in order… Jake's room was clean too so I went in the bathroom, got the laundry and put a pile in the washing machine.

I let them wash while I mopped then put those in the dryer and some more in the washer. Then after I vacuumed the house I folded the clothes out of the dryer, put the wet ones in, and put another batch in the washing machine.

After that I swept and went through the clothes process. I washed the dishes, dusted, whipped windows, made beds, and ran the mop one more time before getting 2 big bowls; one of popcorn, one of chips, 3 cokes, and collapsing on the sofa with the boys.

"Wow I love that smell." Nat said.

"What?" I asked "Pine Sol?"

"No popcorn."

I laughed and hit him with some popcorn.

"Awww Holly jus swept there."

" Whatever." I laughed as I noticed the time and hit realization.

I needed to call Blake.

"Phone?" I asked.

"Kitchen," Duncan said.

"Thanks. I need to call my bloodsuc- Blake."

I jumped up, went to the kitchen and dialed the number. He answered on the 1st ring.

"Holly?" Blake asked.

"Yeah?"  
"You finally called."  
"Yeah. Didn't Ann see that?"

"No. The dogs block her version and since you're with then she can't see you either."

"Oh. Sorry if I made you worry."

"It's okay. We got Annabelle to focus on Hale and she never got anything about her going to the hospital but you might wanna check your closet."

"Right."

"So… when are you going home?"

"I know this isn't what you wanna hear but honestly I don't know."

"Oh…"

"But don't worry I'm in great hands."  
"Yeah."

"Look I'll call you back in a little while, okay?"  
"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Nat walked into the kitchen and opened the icebox."Holly."  
"Hm?"  
"Be careful."

"I am relax."  
"Yeah, yeah… love you."

"K."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone on the counter and ran a hand through my hair.

"Hey Nat."

"Hm?"

"I might have something good for you."

"Alright."

"What do you know about the Burlingtons?"

Jake and Duncan appeared at the name.

"Not much. Just that they're bloodsuckers."

"Well I have some inside dirt."

"Really? Care to share?"  
"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Well Joshua… He can read your thoughts and Annabelle can see into the future"

"Really?"

"Yeah… and even though Ann can see the future. She can't see werewolves future… so as long as I'm here she doesn't know what I'm up to."

"Nice," Duncan said, "Any other weaknesses?"  
"Well Joshua has to be kind of close to hear your thoughts."

"And why are you telling us this?" Jake asked.

"Because… I don't know if Blake can stick to his obligations. For all I know he can cross the boarder at any minute and I want Nat to have the upper hand."

"Well no matter the reason thank-you," Duncan said.

I simply nodded. I had a plan. One I had to desperately try out… All I needed was some helpers.

For all I knew Blake had merely planted me with the information. I had to try it out. The safety of Nat was in stake here.

"Hey, you guys."

"Yeah?" Duncan asked.

"I have a plan to test out this stuff."

"Alright." Jake said.

"What is it?" Nat asked.

I leaned against the counter and gave the boys a play by play of the plan. Of course they agreed with it as soon as they heard it.

On Monday I woke up ad couldn't remember anything about my weekend.

I put on some tie up boots, a short black skirt, the vampire bait shirt, and a black leather jacket. My hair was curly and around my shoulders and own my back, and the only accessory I wore was a wolf feather in my hair.

When I went downstairs Hale was there and in good spirits.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning," Hale repeated.

I sat down with a pop tart.

"How was your weekend?" I asked.

"Okay. Kind of boring."

"Oh."  
"Yeah. Yours?"

"It was okay… I think."

"You think?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do I want to know?"  
"I don't even know myself right now."

"You want me to drive? I don't think it would be safe to let you behind the wheel right now."

"Alright."

I handed Hale my car keys, picked up my book sack and went outside alone.

The morning was nice.

The air was blowing calmly. The sun was out but at the same time a little bit blocked by clouds. The birds were singing, and a mist seemed to cover everything. It was like something off of a scary movie.

Then it hit me; my life was a scary movie. As soon as I realized it I felt something breath on my neck and ran.

I ran. I didn't know where I was going or how long it would take me to get there and honestly I didn't care. I just cared about getting away from this… whatever it was.

I ran and cut corners, and ducked under trees but the thing didn't seem to slow down until finally I came to the school.

I'd ran almost 13 miles and as soon as I stopped, my body felt it.

My body went sore as I dragged myself to the front of school and collapsed on the stairs to catch my breath.

The Burlingtons surrounded me at once.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Do I look okay?" I snapped, "Something, I don't know what was chasing me. I could have died and nicely ask me if I'm okay. NO, IM NOT OKAY!"

"Wait something was chasing you?" Lucy asked.

I nodded and Annabelle sat next to me.

"I told you," she said defensively, "Something could have happened to her. And why? Because you guys are all too fooled by a pretty face to know that the 4 we saw last night were nothing but hunters… And thanks to you Blake Holly's the prey."

Blake's hand hit Annabelle's face and as soon as it did Zachary tackled him fiercely to the ground hissing. Lucy pulled Zachary off of Blake and pushed him.

"You put Holly in danger?" Joshua hissed at Blake.

"Not on purpose." Blake said.

"I warned you." Annabelle snapped.

"Shut it psychic psycho," Lucy snapped.

"Don't push it," Zachary said.

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Thomas said angrily.

"Let's just make the side's more clear." Annabelle said.

Annabelle, Zachary, and Joshua crowded around me as Lucy and Blake stayed seated on the ground a few feet away and Thomas stood in the middle.

"Let's just focus on getting Holly safe. Sides aren't necessary. We're going to need all of us to save her. The vampires we saw last night we're stronger then anything we'd ever seen. We're going to need 2 call in back up even." Thomas said.

"We're going to need more then that," Annabelle said, "I saw it. My vision told me of this. 15 of them."

"15?" Thomas questioned.

"Yes."  
"And how many will stand wit us?"  
"I didn't see. My vision was clouded."

"How convenient." Lucy mumbled.

"Shut it, Blondie or I'll shut it for you." Zachary threatened.

"Let's just call in some favors. We need all the vampires we can get. In order to do that we're all going to have to split up," Thomas said, "Lucy take North America and South America, Blake, Europe, Zachary you take Asia, Joshua you have Africa, and I'll take Australia and Antarctica. Annabelle you can see their moves. We're going to need you here."

"Alright," Annabelle said.

"Good."

"When do we leave?" Blake asked.

"Now," Thomas said, "Annabelle. Tell Lilia and Luke where we went."

"Alright."

An engine roared in the distance and 3 motorcycles pulled up.

Thank god we'd gotten to school early. Man this would have caused a scene.

I recognized Nat's at once.

"Hey Hols, you coming or what?" Nat called holding up a helmet.

"Coming."

I grabbed my book sack and stood up.

"You have to be kidding?" Joshua said.

"Nope. With everyone gone, I figure you guys can let the wolves baby-sit."

I didn't wait for anyone to say anything I ran over to Nat, got the helmet and climbed on.

Nat pulled off with a jerk and I wrapped my arms around him and held on for my life.

When we got to Nat's house we all dismounted and everyone looked at me.

"Well?" Nat asked.

"Annabelle didn't see it coming," I said.

My plan started to reform. The plan had been to see if Annabelle would stop me from my plan of ditching with the wolves, she didn't. That means she was caught off guard and due to that, we knew she couldn't see the wolves in her visions. And then after we'd formed the plan Nat had given me something so that I would completely forget since I was that great of an actress.

It had worked.

"Guys," I said, "I might be in danger."

"Why?"

"There's… … 20 vampires after me."

"What? Why?"  
"I don't know but they want me dead. All the Burlingtons are going look for reinforcements."

"Right, well I think we're going to call in some of our own."

"And fight with them? "

"Of course," Duncan said "Holly you might not have noticed but you're one of us now."

"The wolf concil won't agree to this."

"And who's the pack leader?" Duncan asked.

"… … Nathaniel."

"Exactly and what I say goes. No vote about it," Nat said.

"Alright. I'll call the meeting

**(REVIEW!!!! COME ON PPL!!! TELL ME WHO U THINK HOLLY SHOULD END UP WITH!!! I WAS THINKING SUM1 UNEXPECTED!! NO REVIEWS AND U JUS NVR KNO!! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**


End file.
